¿Quién soy?
by fanclere
Summary: AU swanqueen, Una periodista caída en desgracia recibe un misterioso encargo, investigar la vida de Regina, una joven muchacha que, en el año 1934, desapareció misteriosamente de su casa antes de casarse con un hombre al que no amaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque espero sus rw bíblicos, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a mi princesita gen porque su destino es ser periodista, a mi Alex por acompañarme fielmente en mis aventuras, a Bego porque sé que amará este fic y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Guantánamo a Torre, repito, Guantánamo a Torre… es usted preciosa.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 UN NOMBRE**

Un suspiro de cansancio abandonó sus labios sin prisa, sus pasos la llevaban inertes a un punto inexacto, sin rumbo fijo, sin prestar atención al reloj que marcaba las seis de la tarde ni a los vendedores ambulantes de esas atestadas callejuelas, era sábado y día de mercado aunque muchos de ellos ya se estaban retirando.

Su mente estaba repleta de miedos, preguntas sin respuesta y determinación. Había perdido el trabajo por seguir sus ideales, no estaba arrepentida mas las facturas no se pagaban solas y no sabía cómo llegaría a fin de mes. No quiso dar su brazo a torcer, estudio periodismo para informar sobre la realidad, para contar esas historias que el mundo olvida y son tan importantes como el respirar, las historias que llegan al corazón de las masas, que traen consigo ideales nobles… Se negaba a defender una guerra absurda, se negaba a seguir informando sobre mentiras que el gobierno inventa para tener tranquila a la población…. Su negación fue su ruina, sin trabajo y degradada en su profesión, no sabía qué iba a ser de ella y sus pensamientos la guiaban por esas calles repletas de vida, de gritos incesantes… gentes con sus problemas, sus propias complicaciones, risas y llantos, corazones que laten, cada uno de ellos una historia que contar, anónimos, héroes en las sombras.

De pronto sus ojos claros se posaron en una mujer, de avanzada edad. Caminaba a duras penas sujetando un bastón y con la mirada perdida entre el gentío buscando a alguien a quien había extraviado.

La anciana mujer siguió andando, ajena a lo que acontecía a su alrededor pero la joven periodista fue testigo de cómo esta perdía su monedero. Una ola de compasión recorrió sus venas, quizás la pobre mujer tenía una baja pensión, no sabía nada de su vida mas lo justo era devolverle lo perdido. Lo tomó sin demora y alcanzó a la mujer, haciéndose notar tocando suavemente su brazo.

Sus ojos, llenos de una larga vida que contar, se clavaron en ella interrogantes cortándole el aliento por unos segundos.

- **Disculpe, se le cayó el monedero**

La joven periodista le entregó su pertenencia ante la mirada estupefacta de la anciana, esta la miraba como intentando ver más allá de ella, descubrir quién era, como era su vida, a qué se dedicaba…

-"Gracias Joven, fue usted muy amable… Su rostro me es conocido ¿Nos vimos antes?"

- **No lo creo, pero quizás me ha visto en televisión, solía ser reportera**

-"¿Solía?"

 **-Reportera de investigación, pero ya no lo soy, me despidieron…**

No entendía por qué le contaba su vida a una anciana en medio de la nada, quizás para desahogarse con un completo desconocido, quizás porque supo antes de que los acontecimientos se dieran que el destino la había llevado al lugar indicado, a toparse con la persona que iba a cambiar su vida.

La anciana la miraba, analizándola, pensativa y callada mientras la joven esperaba impaciente, no quería ser grosera mas debía marcharse y tenía la sensación de que esa mujer necesitaba hablarle a pesar de su silencio.

 **-** "Reportera de investigación y desempleada… ¿Cree usted en la suerte, en el destino que se entrecruza?"

 **-Creo en lo que veo**

-"¿Cree que podría venir mañana a tomar el té a mi casa? Tengo un trabajo que proponerle, quizás esté interesada"

La mujer le entregó una tarjeta con un apellido, White, y una dirección, marchándose de ahí a paso lento, dejándola completamente estupefacta sin comprender que acababa de ocurrir.

Al día siguiente, tras haberlo pensado concienzudamente, la curiosidad pudo más que el recelo y se presentó en la dirección que esa anciana le había proporcionado, abriendo los ojos maravillada ante la enorme mansión blanca que se presentaba ante ella.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y llamó a la puerta, esperando paciente a que alguien abriera. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el típico chirriar de las puertas antiguas al abrirse hizo aparición y ante ella se presentó una mujer, de mirada clara y cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y tersa, una sonrisa dulce en sus labios y la incógnita en sus ojos.

- **Buenas tardes, Soy Gen Rodríguez, la señora White me citó aquí**

-"¿Mi Abuela? Bueno pase, yo soy Ruby Lucas, no sé que querrá de usted mi abuela"

 **-Yo tampoco lo sé, si le sirve de consuelo…**

Sin más, la joven pelirroja guió a la periodista por los pasillos de esa enorme y solitaria mansión, en dirección a la biblioteca. En la puerta le pidió que esperara mientras la anunciaba, unos minutos que parecieron horas. Cuando finalmente la joven salió con una sonrisa, Gen aterrizó ya que su mente estaba muy lejos, perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras contemplaba los cuadros que adornaban ese pasillo.

-"Mi abuela la espera, pasé sin más…"

Asintió y le devolvió a esa muchacha la sonrisa, era agradable y dulce. Entró en la biblioteca aun con un nudo en el estómago, maravillándose unos instantes con la cantidad de libros que esa inmensa sala albergaba, acercándose al centro de la estancia.

Una chimenea encendida proporcionaba calor ya que el día estaba helado, junto al hogar, la anciana señora White descansaba en un sillón con un libro entre las manos, **Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen** perdida entre sus páginas sin prestarle atención. A sus pies descansaba un dálmata, bello y elegante. El perro elevó la mirada hacia su inesperada invitada, analizando si su dueña corría peligro, mas volvió a echarse sin más. Gen se acercó con miedo a interrumpir la lectura de la señora, mas esta dejó el libro en un instante clavando su mirada en ella, esa mirada cargada de historia, de pasado, mientras una sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

-"Ha venido…"

 **-Me intriga su propuesta**

-"Tome asiento"

Sin hacerse de rogar, gen se sentó en la butaca dispuesta para ella, en frente de su extraña anfitriona y esperó a que esta rompiese el silencio, sus ojos parecían perdidos en la inmensidad, en ninguna parte, quizás atesorando recuerdos.

-"Usted cuenta historias ¿Verdad? Investiga, busca los hechos y los narra"

 **-Eso intento, buscar la verdad y contarla**

-"¿Buscaría la verdad para mí? ¿Escribiría una historia si yo se lo pidiera? Le pagaré, por supuesto"

 **-¿Qué tipo de historia?**

En ese momento, la anciana le tendió una fotografía, parecía antigua, quizás de los años treinta, no lo podía decir con exactitud. En ella se veía el retrato de una joven hermosa, de unos dieciocho años, cabellos negros, mirada oscura… La antigüedad de la foto no le dejaba adivinar mucho más de ella.

-"Mire detrás…"

Gen obedeció en el acto, tras la fotografía un nombre, Regina Espinoza, Madrid, 1934. La periodista alzó la mirada enfrentándose a su extraña anfitriona una vez más.

- **¿Quién es ella?**

-"Eso debes averiguar, necesito que la investigues, que sigas sus pasos, que descubras quién fue y lo escribas, escribe un libro con su vida y entrégamelo ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

- **Claro, pero tendría que ir a España, indagar desde este primer dato**

-"Todos los gastos serás pagados, tú solo debes recoger su vida y entregármela… A parte de los gastos mientras estés investigando recibirás un salario, me encargaré personalmente de firmar los cheques, mi nieta está avisada de este encargo, ella misma se pondrá en contacto contigo semanalmente para cubrir tus necesidades, ¿Aceptas Gen Rodriguez?"

La joven tragó saliva una vez más, la oferta era tentadora, la fotografía que tenía en sus manos atrapante, la idea de descubrir quién fue esa mujer y su papel en la historia no era tan descabellado ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo estaba sin trabajo y tenía facturas que pagar. Tenía un nombre, tenía un lugar y una fecha, suficiente para tirar del hilo y descubrir toda la red que componía la vida de esa mujer.

- **Acepto, descubriré quién fue y se lo haré saber**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y su radio swanqueen, a mi princesita gen porque adora esta historia, a mi tatita Vero porque me encanta, a Alex porque está sin internet, a Bego porque sigue siendo la voz de mi conciencia, a esos globos de colores que ya están en las estrellas y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 DESDE EL PRINCIPIO**

No había mucho que decir o preparar, no tenía un puesto de trabajo al que acudir y era libre de marcharse a España de inmediato, la curiosidad por comenzar a desvelar los misterios que encerraba la mujer de la fotografía hormigueaba en sus dedos, provocaba que su estómago se contrajera de impaciencia, necesitaba marcharse cuanto antes y empezar esa nueva historia por lo que se despidió de sus familiares, explicando por encima que se marchaba un tiempo por trabajo y cogió el primer avión que le llevaría a Madrid.

El viaje fue largo y pesado, el más largo que había hecho nunca mas los nervios y la ansiedad mezclados con la alegría que sentía al aprovechar sus habilidades para desentrañar una historia humana y verídica, hicieron que este fuese apacible y sin mayor sobresalto.

Una vez en barajas, comprobó los cheques recibidos para su estancia, la señora White no había escatimado en gastos por lo que podía alojarse en un buen sitio y no en un motel de mala muerte, interiormente lo agradeció pues no sabía cuánto estaría en Madrid y cuánto soportaría su espalda un colchón lleno de muelles sueltos.

En cuanto se registró en su hotel, con vistas a la Gran Vía, entró en la habitación sintiendo el peso del cansancio y el jet lag atacando con fuerza, la cama la llamaba a gritos por lo que decidió descansar, el archivo con los nombres de todos los ciudadanos de esa provincia no iba a largarse a ninguna parte. Sonriendo por sus pensamientos absurdos, rápidamente cayó dormida.

Al cabo de unas horas, despertó desorientada y preguntándose dónde se hallaba, hasta que recordó su viaje y su recién estrenado trabajo como investigadora para un particular. Miró el reloj y supo que aun tenía tiempo, quedaban algunas horas para que cerrara el archivo, por lo que se levantó, acicalándose sus rizados cabellos frente al espejo, estos caían como una cascada color café, rizos indomables como ella, sus ojos verdosos brillaban expectantes al igual que su sonrisa.

Sin más cogió su pequeña bolsa donde llevaba todo lo imprescindible, libreta y bolígrafo para recoger los detalles de la historia, la fotografía de Regina con su nombre completo detrás, una cámara de fotos que llevaba a todas partes y su identificador de prensa, no sabía si lo tendría que usar ya que trabajaba para un particular y no para una cadena.

El edificio que albergaba el archivo histórico nacional, consiguió deslumbrarla unos instantes, el viejo continente estaba cargado de sorpresas y entre ellas esas maravillas arquitectónicas que mezclaban lo cásico con lo contemporáneo en una fusión única y enigmática.

Entró sin anunciarse, preguntando por los censos de 1934, sabía que ese tipo de documentos eran púbicos y podía revisarlos sin necesidad de un permiso especial, su objetivo era encontrar a la familia Espinoza y descubrir si quedaba algún miembro con vida, alguien que pudiese hablar directamente con ella sobre Regina.

Las horas fueron pasando, en 1934 más de diez familias llevaban el apellido Espinoza y no sabía cuál de ellas era la que necesitaba. Descartando aquellas que no vivieron en Madrid se quedó solo con cuatro y esas fue las que investigó con ahínco, buscando durante cerca de una hora la genealogía de cada una de ellas, intentando toparse con el nombre de Regina en alguna parte, hasta que, ya sin paciencia y sabiendo que pronto cerrarían, la encontró sin más.

Regina Espinoza, nacida en Madrid, en 1916, hija menor de Henry Espinoza, sin fecha de muerte conocida, desaparecida en 1934. En ese documento aparecían dos nombres más, las hermanas de Regina, Zelena y Belle, quizás ahí ya tenía por dónde empezar a buscar. Anotó todos los datos en su libreta y devolvió los archivos, marchándose ya que estaban cerrando el lugar.

Sin ganas de descansar, paró a comer algo mientras usaba el internet del restaurante buscando los datos de Zelena y Belle Espinoza, Belle había fallecido hacía ya varios años pero Zelena seguía viva y no solo eso, su dirección aparecía en la guía.

Gen terminó de comer con una sonrisa, su trabajo iba viento en popa, el primer paso había sido todo un éxito y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con la hermana de la mujer a la que estaba investigando, la verdad es que estaba siendo un buen día.

Tras terminar de comer decidió llamar al teléfono que aparecía en la guía junto a la dirección de Zelena, descubriendo con asombro que era un asilo de ancianos. Preguntó por la señora Espinoza, pidiendo permiso para visitarla y hablar con ella, provocando que la muchacha al otro lado del teléfono se exaltase alegre ya que Zelena no tenía familia y no recibía visitas.

Miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde y la residencia cerraba a las ocho para las visitas, tenía tiempo al menos para conocer a esa mujer y ganarse su confianza, quería que esta le contara todo cuánto recordase de Regina.

Con la fotografía como si fuese un amuleto, se presentó en la residencia de las Hermanas de la Caridad, ahí una joven novicia la recibió de forma alegre, con una sonrisa en el rostro, reconoció su voz como la muchacha que había respondido al teléfono.

-"Soy la hermana Astrid, creo que hablamos por teléfono"

- **Gen Rodríguez, vine para visitar a Zelena Espinoza**

-"Ella está sola, nunca recibe visitas ¿Es usted voluntaria?"

 **-Periodista, necesito hablar con ella por una historia que estoy escribiendo y tiene que ver con su familia**

-"Está bien, sígame"

Siguió a la joven monja por esos pasillos eternos, sintiendo claustrofobia, hasta que Astrid se detuvo frente a una puerta, anunciándose y dirigiéndose con cariño a la mujer que habitaba en ese lugar, explicándole que alguien quería verla.

Gen entró tras ella, posando su mirada en la anciana mujer, de ojos claros y mirada perdida que esperaba al fin de sus días recluida en ese lugar. Zelena la miró curiosa y extrañada mientras Astrid las dejaba solas para que pudieran hablar.

-"Así qué periodista… ¿Qué puede contarle una anciana como yo que sea motivo de noticia?"

- **No estoy aquí por las noticias, estoy escribiendo una historia**

-"Una historia, hay miles de historias en el mundo, miles de vidas que en sí mismas son una historia, pero está aquí, ha viajado muy lejos para hablar conmigo…"

Gen tragó saliva, meditando las sabias palabras de una mujer que había vivido demasiado, antes de sacar la fotografía y entregársela, provocando que lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos mientras sus arrugados dedos acariciaban casi con veneración el contorno de la muchacha que salía inmortalizada en ese trozo de papel.

-"Regina…"

- **Estoy escribiendo su historia y me gustaría que usted me hable de ella, cómo era, quién fue**

-"Es una larga historia… Y yo solo puedo contarle el inicio, el principio de todo, a partir de ahí no sé cómo continua"

- **Sin inicio no hay historia**

-"Siéntese, no miento al decir que es largo de contar"

 **Madrid, 1934**

Cora resoplaba una y otra vez, dando vueltas en el gran salón del palacete señorial que tenía el honor de llamar hogar, su hija Zelena ya estaba lista, impecablemente vestida para la misa de domingo, esperando en silencio en un rincón junto a su padre, Belle hacía ya un año que se había casado y esperaba su primer hijo, llenando a la familia de alegría, mas Regina… ella era un caso aparte.

Se detuvo de pronto, no quería gritar pues las damas se comportan con decoro, resopló una vez más provocando que su esposo y su hija riesen por lo bajo, hasta que el estruendo de un correteo anunció la llegada de la más joven de la casa. Regina entró en el salón, su vestido verde pálido mal colocado y con el cabello a duras penas sujeto por los alfileres, con mil mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro.

Prácticamente desesperada, Cora se abalanzó sobre ella colocando su vestido y sus cabellos, convirtiéndola en la dama perfecta y apremiándola a salir o llegarían tarde a la ceremonia y ninguna familia española de bien llegaba tarde a la misa de domingo.

Ya en el coche, Regina se aburría, suspirando una y otra vez solo de imaginar el tedio que le esperaba en la iglesia, levantarse, sentarse, arrodillarse, rezar, pedir perdón por estupideces… odiaba la misa y odiaba tener que ir y comportarse, pero lo que más odiaba era que Myriam no asistía, su doncella y mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón era judía y acudía a la sinagoga en lugar de la iglesia, hecho que ambas encontraban estúpido, Dios es Dios y se le puede rezar en cualquier parte.

-"¿Por qué no puedo ir a la sinagoga con Myriam? Tengo curiosidad, quiero saber si es tan aburrido como la misa"

- **Regina, no digas tonterías, no puedes ir a la sinagoga porque eres católica**

-"Pues entonces que venga Myriam a la iglesia con nosotros"

 **-De ninguna manera, ella es judía, y una sirvienta, deberías dejar de frecuentar a esa gente Regina, tu eres una señorita ¿Qué hombre querrá casarse contigo si descubre que te escapas a montar a caballo y te peleas como una vulgar campesina con los criados?**

 **-** "No pienso casarme jamás madre…"

En ese momento llegaron a la catedral donde oirían misa, apaciguando inmediatamente el enfado de Cora por las palabras de su hija, su pequeña rebelde, en cierto modo siempre supo que sería difícil, desde muy niña veía más allá con esos enormes ojos negros, no comprendía por qué ella mandaba y los demás obedecían, jugando siempre con los criados sin hacer distinción. Myriam, la hija de su ama de llaves, había crecido junto a Regina, eran inseparables desde que aprendieron a andar, mas a sus dieciocho años la joven morena estaba lista para ser esposa, tenía que dejar atrás su ansiedad por vivir aventuras, la sociedad la aplastaría de otra manera y, aunque sus padres adoraban esa vena rebelde de su pequeña, sabían que debían erradicarla por su propio bien.

Tras la misa en la que la joven intento permanecer despierta sin apenas éxito, volvieron a casa donde no tardó ni dos segundos en correr a su habitación y cambiarse el atuendo, hacía un día maravilloso para salir a montar a caballo. Una vez vestida con sus ropas de amazona, la puerta se abrió discretamente y, con una sonrisa, Myriam se presentó ante ella. La joven tenía su misma edad, eran inseparables, las dos caras de la misma moneda, completamente distintas y aun así no concebían la vida sin la otra. Myriam tenía los cabellos rubios, caían por su espalda rebeldes, su piel era pálida y rosada, sus ojos del color del mar o eso creía Regina ya que jamás lo había visto, la morena era su polo opuesto, ojos oscuros, entre negros y color café, cabellos como la noche y su piel, dorada y olivácea. Myriam ensanchó su sonrisa provocando que Regina entendiese sin palabras y empezase a reír.

-"Sí querida, fue horriblemente aburrido"

 **-Yo tuve que soportar la sinagoga ayer, no te quejes tanto Regina**

-"Vamos a montar…"

 **-Tu madre se enfadará, me ha dicho ya como un millón de veces que no me mezcle contigo, que eres la señora**

-"Pues como soy la señora te ordeno que vengas conmigo a montar, madre no tiene por qué enterarse"

Entre risas, ambas salieron a hurtadillas del lugar, conocían cada rincón y sabían escabullirse, corrieron al establo donde ensillaron los caballos y partieron, a galope tendido, a la inmensidad del campo donde eran libres, donde gritaban hasta perder el habla, donde el viento golpeaba sus caras con fuerza y se llevaba sus lágrimas, donde no eran señora y sirvienta sino Regina y Myriam.

Ese día en especial era el día en el que todo iba a cambiar, Zelena las vio escapar y, preocupada por su hermana pequeña, decidió seguirlas pues la joven no escuchaba las advertencias de sus padres y pronto sus actos traerían consecuencias.

Sin hacerse ver, llegó al prado donde parecían haberse detenido, podía verlas a los lejos sentadas sobre la hierba, riendo y lanzándose hojas como niñas pequeñas, en cierto modo era tierno que Regina olvidase la diferencia entre su estatus social y el de la joven doncella, tratándola como a una igual.

Lo que Zelena no podía intuir de ninguna manera fue que desde hacía ya tres largos años, ambas niñas dejaron de verse como simples amigas, un sentimiento mucho más profundo que la amistad, alimentado por sus momentos huyendo de todo para atreverse a soñar, nació en ellas precipitándolas al abismo.

Desde su escondite, vio como su hermana pequeña se entregaba en un beso apasionado con otra mujer, sabiendo que eso significaba la deshonra e incluso la muerte, una abominación sin sentido. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Regina sentía debía ser erradicado.

En su tierna juventud, Zelena no entendía que estaba moviendo la ficha de un tablero de ajedrez inexistente, que volver a toda prisa a su casa y contarle a sus padres lo que había visto desencadenaría el inicio de la historia.

Cuando Regina volvió, con una sonrisa en los labios, los cabellos llenos de hojas y el corazón gritando de alegría, su padre, más serio que nunca, la obligó a entrar en el despacho donde su madre lloraba angustiada. La joven no comprendía que estaba pasando hasta que su padre habló precipitando lo acontecimientos a pasos agigantados.

 **-Myriam va a marcharse, se ira mañana mismo, no la quiero cerca de ti, y tú vas a casarte, te he prometido con un duque, la semana que viene te marcharás de Madrid, tu futuro esposo vive en Sevilla. Te guste o no tus tonterías de niña se acabaron, debes crecer Regina, nadie debe saber que estas enamorada de una mujer, sería tu ruina, sería la ruina de todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque adora salir en el disclaimer, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque es una hermana más para mí, a Alex porque adora mis tonterías, a Bego porque me da lecciones de historia, a mi cachifo favorito y sus besos en la comisura y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 MI VIDA ES MÍA**

Zelena permaneció en silencio unos instantes, quizás rememorando ese pasado lejano, arrepentida de sus acciones, o quizás simplemente recordando a aquella revoltosa hermana pequeña a la que perdió, mientras Gen respetaba su silencio, el cuadernillo de notas sobre la mesa, emborronado por los matices del inicio de esa historia que debía desenredar. Un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios de la anciana, mientras cerraba los ojos con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, sus recuerdos le hacían compañía y recordar a Regina era gratificante para su alma.

Gen ojeó el reloj, pronto iban a dar las ocho y no tenía mucho tiempo, quizás debía volver al día siguiente y dejar que la anciana señora Espinoza descansara.

- **Podemos dejarlo aquí si lo desea… No quisiera importunarla**

-"No terminé de contarle la historia…"

- **¿Entonces Regina viajó a Sevilla?**

-"De ninguna manera, ese habría sido el final y no el principio…"

 **Madrid, 1934**

Había caído la noche, la discusión entre Regina y sus padres se había alargado hasta la hora de la cena, la joven morena se negaba en rotundo a casarse, a marcharse a Sevilla, no comprendía por qué sus padres pretendían obligarla y miraba a Zelena con odio enfermizo por haber descubierto su secreto de esa manera, obligándola a separarse de su amada.

Finalmente, Henry zanjó el tema con una amenaza, no le gustaba llegar a esos extremos pero la reputación de su apellido y la vida de su hija le importaban demasiado como para dejar que esta vez Regina se saliera con la suya. O se marchaba a Sevilla o pasaría el resto de sus días recluida en un convento. En ese instante Regina guardó el silencio, conocía a su padre y sabía que estaba hablando completamente en serio, era inútil discutir.

La joven no era tonta, jamás lo fue, desde el primer beso robado con una mujer supo que para el resto del mundo no estaban haciendo lo correcto, que las mujeres no se enamoran entre sí, su lugar en el mundo es junto a un hombre, dando a luz a sus hijos, el amor solo estaba hecho para leerlo en los libros, no para disfrutarlo en la vida real, mas era su vida y nadie iba a decidir por ella, ni siquiera su padre.

Durante la cena permaneció en silencio, hecho que para Cora y Henry significó su sumisión a sus deseos por lo que suspiraron aliviados. No le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que Myriam no estaba sirviendo como de costumbre, esperaba que no la hubiesen echado aun, no sin por lo menos despedirse… Sabía que su padre jamás haría algo así y menos su madre, habían sido duros con ella pero no tratarían a la joven sirvienta como basura, no estaba en su carácter, seguramente le habrían prohibido acercarse a ella y Myriam, siempre obediente, hizo caso a las órdenes de sus señores.

Cuando por fin se retiraron, esperó impaciente a la madrugada, la casa entera estaba en calma, ni un solo sonido que no fuese el de la brisa o la naturaleza podía distinguirse, ni siquiera sus leves pasos, de puntillas en el suelo. No se atrevió a coger luz, iba a tientas agradeciendo que conocía cada palmo de ese lugar, la disposición de cada mueble o cuadro, por lo que llegó a los aposentos de los sirvientes como si hubiese andado por esos pasillos a medio día.

La pequeña habitación de Myriam estaba en penumbra, entro sigilosa, tanto que la joven no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la estancia con ella. Acostumbrada a la oscuridad, los ojos de Regina se posaron sobre la figura que yacía en el lecho, sabía que no dormía pues podía escuchar los leves sollozos de esta, seguramente desolada al conocer el destino de su señora y el suyo propio.

Con cuidado, sigilosa como una sombra, se acercó a ella posando suavemente su mano a modo de mordaza para que la joven no gritara. Sus ojos verdes, asustados y con restos de su pena, se posaron en ella reconociéndola, dibujando en su cara el asombro y la alegría, por lo menos podía despedirse de su amada antes de que esta se marchara, antes de tener que dejar la casa que la vio nacer y empezar a servir para otra familia.

-"No grites, pueden descubrirnos…"

- **Regina… Me alegro mucho de verte pero ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Estamos en un lío y si te descubren será mucho peor**

 **-** "No lo harán, cuando lo hagan será tarde porque ni tú ni yo estaremos aquí… cogí lo indispensable, haz lo mismo porque nos marchamos"

- **Gina… Quizás… Quizás ellos tienen razón, no llegaremos a ninguna parte, nos atraparán, tú caerás en desgracia y yo… a saber qué será de mí**

-"No nos atraparán y si lo hacen diré que te obligué a venir conmigo… Myriam no voy a casarme, no voy a irme a Sevilla ni voy a vivir un solo día separada de ti… ven conmigo"

- **¿A dónde vamos?**

 **-** "Aun no lo sé… pero date prisa necesitamos aprovechar la madrugada, el tiempo es oro"

Myriam clavó su mirada en Regina, su amada escondida entre las sombras, casi podía vislumbrar sus ojos oscuros brillando, su sonrisa cristalina, sus manos impacientes. Suspiró pues sabía que jamás podría decirle que no, que si Regina deseaba ir andando al fin del mundo ella la seguiría, con la morena todo era fácil, jamás la miraba como si fuese superior, con ella sentía que tenía un hogar, debía intentarlo.

Se levantó con prisa, vistiéndose en silencio y cogiendo sus escasas pertenencias, saliendo ambas de la mano tan sigilosas como pudieron, acostumbradas como estaban a escabullirse sin ser vistas para amarse lejos de esas cuatro paredes.

Cerca de la cocina, donde pensaban usar la puerta de servicio para marcharse, una luz las deslumbró dibujando en sus rasgos la alerta y el pánico. Habían sido descubiertas, mas cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Regina vio ante ella a su hermana, Zelena la miraba con pánico y sus ojos rápidamente se cubrieron de tristeza al descubrir las intenciones de su hermana pequeña.

-"Zel, aparta, no me hagas pegarte porque lo haré"

- **Gina, no compliques más las cosas, por favor, haz caso a padre**

-"No, es mi vida, mía y yo decido cómo vivirla… No me van a separar de ella, no voy a casarme con ese Sevillano, eso es lo que quiere padre por el bien de su apellido, a mi no me importa ni mi nombre ni mi apellido, quiero ser feliz y lo seré, con Myriam, ahora apártate… No te perdono lo que hiciste, por tú culpa estamos en esta situación"

- **Solo estaba preocupada Gina… ¿Sabes lo que hacen con las mujeres como tú?**

-"Lo sé, pero a mí no me atraparán así que no tengo por qué preocuparme"

- **¿A dónde vas a ir? Sin transporte, sin dinero, antes de que amanezca te habrán cogido y será mucho peor**

-"No me importa, si me atrapan que sea luchando por ser feliz, lo prefiero mil veces a quedarme y aceptar lo impuesto"

- **Regina, escúchame. A las seis saldrá un camión directo a Barcelona transportando gallinas y conozco al conductor, déjame que te ayude al menos a salir de Madrid, después estarás sola…**

 **-** "¿Harías eso por mi?"

 **-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, si hablé con padre es porque creí que era lo correcto… Te preguntaría si te molesta viajar entre pollos pero ya sé que no, naciste con la aventura en las venas**

Zelena le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, al fin y al cabo eran hermanas y siempre se habían ayudado, Zelena siempre había cubierto sus espaldas en sus travesuras y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por última vez.

Eran casi las cinco por lo que, con prisa, Zelena las condujo al otro extremo del caserío, donde Walsh, el conductor del camión a quien Regina recordaba como un tipo serio y bonachón, ya estaba terminando de cargar las cajas con las gallinas, dispuesto a partir cuanto antes para venderlas y volver a rendir cuentas a su señor.

Asombrado al ver a Zelena tan temprano y seguida de Regina, escuchó atento la petición de la joven pelirroja, esta siempre le había parecido sensata y buena persona, por lo que, aunque le pareció extraño tener que sacar a Regina y a una sirvienta de la ciudad a escondidas, decidió ayudarlas, haciéndole prometer a Zelena que si Henry se enteraba no le involucraría en el asunto, no podía perder su trabajo.

Myriam subió al vehículo con los ojos brillantes, esperando una nueva aventura mientras su amada morena abrazaba a su hermana pues sabía, en el fondo de su ser, que no volvería a verla nunca más.

Zelena vio partir el camión rumbo a Barcelona sabiendo que ese había sido el último adiós de su hermana pequeña…

 **Madrid, 2002**

La anciana Espinoza terminó de hablar, con elegancia tomó un pañuelo y enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, sesenta y ocho años habían pasado y no había dejado de pensar en su hermana pequeña ni un solo día, en si fue feliz, si alcanzó lo que deseaba en la vida, si su huida sirvió, si valió la pena…

Hacía un buen rato que la hora de visitas había finalizado, mas ahí estaban, dos mujeres de distinta generación compartiendo su tiempo, recordando y recogiendo los datos de una historia que empezada a tomar cuerpo…

- **¿No volvió a tener noticias de Regina?**

-"Mi padre enloqueció, no por la deshonra de su apellido al no poder cumplir su compromiso con aquel hombre sevillano, sino porque su pequeña había desaparecido, se había esfumado… Para evitar un escándalo y que el duque retirara sus negocios con mi familia, tomé el lugar de mi hermana y me casé con él, no fue una mala decisión, Robin siempre me trató como a una reina y fui feliz… pero esa no era vida para Regina"

 **-Desapareció sin más…**

"En 1935, antes de que empezara la Guerra que asoló España, mi padre contrató a un investigador, el encontró a Regina en Francia, al parecer tenía una floristería y se había prometido con un hombre, un militar alemán que residía en París, se llamaba Daniel Müller. No comprendí por qué mi hermana había montado todo ese escándalo y había huido defendiendo su amor para que terminara casándose con un hombre, pero para mis padres eso era una señal, su hija había madurado así que la dejaron tranquila y no volvieron a mencionar el asunto, tras la guerra Civil y la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mi hermana desapareció de la faz de la tierra, creo que falleció durante el conflicto, en algún lugar de Europa…"

- **¿Llegó a casarse?**

-"Nadie lo sabe, cuando terminó la guerra busqué a Daniel pero solo descubrí que antes del conflicto sufrió un atentado y no podía mover las piernas, de Regina nunca volvimos a saber nada… Quizás ese hombre siga vivo y pueda continuar con esta historia"

Tras agradecerle enormemente su colaboración y prometerle que en cuanto terminase la historia se la haría llegar para que supiera el destino de su hermana, Gen se marchó agotada, había sido un día muy largo e intenso, las incógnitas bailaban en su cabeza intentando entender a Regina, había dejado atrás toda su vida por amor y solo un año después se prometía a un hombre, no tenía sentido.

Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, investigó con ahínco por internet a ese hombre, Daniel Müller, descubriendo que estaba vivo, en Berlin, en una residencia militar. Ya sabía cuál iba a ser su próxima parada en ese viaje, siguiendo esa historia tan extraña, siguiendo los pasos de una mujer que ya la había fascinado por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y sus teorías locas, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque somos familia, a Alex porque es mi andaluza favorita, a Bego porque me echa la bronca si desaparezco, a la mejor escritora del mundo mundial y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 FLORISTERÍA EN PARÍS**

Tras dejar a Zelena y encontrar el paradero de Daniel, se puso en contacto con Ruby Lucas, la nieta de la señora White, explicándole brevemente que debía seguir la pista de Regina por lo que necesitaba viajar a Berlín, recibiendo la inmediata autorización. La señorita Lucas le recordó una vez más que llevase un control minucioso de sus gastos ya que al final del trabajo le sería devuelto cada céntimo que usó para llevar a cabo esa investigación.

Tras colgar, recogió sus escasas pertenencias y se marchó al aeropuerto sin mirar atrás, nada quedaba en Madrid que fuese de interés para la historia que estaba recogiendo.

El viaje a Alemania, bastante más corto que su viaje anterior, lo pasó estudiando todo cuánto pudo obtener de Daniel Müller, no era mucha la información sobre él, no era un hombre importante de eso no tenía dudas.

Una vez en tierra, un taxi la llevó a su alojamiento donde se registró inmediatamente, pidiendo una guía de la ciudad, el nombre y la dirección de la residencia militar donde Daniel Müller habitaba ya los tenía pulcramente apuntados en su libreta.

Tras un par de horas reconociendo el lugar, maravillándose con todo cuanto veía, tan distinto a Boston, tan distinto a cualquier lugar que hubiese visto antes en su vida, finalmente llegó a su destino. El enorme edificio, parecido a un hospital donde veteranos de guerra descansaban esperando su final se alzaba ante sus ojos majestuoso. Sin demora penetró en recepción donde una joven muchacha la recibió con una sonrisa. Su alemán era pésimo más intentó comunicarse con ella, provocándole una sonora carcajada y que esta respondiera en perfecto inglés.

-"Podemos hablar en inglés si lo desea ¿Qué necesita?"

- **Mucho mejor, el Alemán no se me da muy bien, estoy buscando a una persona, Daniel Müller**

-"¿Al señor Müller? ¿Para qué lo busca?"

- **Soy periodista, estoy escribiendo la historia de una persona que en algún momento de su vida coincidió con el señor Müller, necesito su versión, si eso fuera posible**

La muchacha se la quedó mirando unos instantes, antes de indicarle el número de habitación y darle una tarjeta de visitante para que pudiera entrar, no era la primera periodista que se adentraba en el lugar, muchos de sus habitantes tenían historias desgarradoras y fascinantes de contar, mas no el señor Müller, de eso estaba segura…

Gen caminó segura por esos pasillos, acostumbrada como estaba a ese tipo de lugares, buscando la habitación que la chica de recepción le había indicado. Cuando la encontró, llamó educadamente y se atrevió a entrar, de forma tímida en la estancia. Toda la habitación estaba teñida de blanco, como si de un hospital se tratara, sobre la mesa un jarrón con rosas empezando a marchitarse y, frente a la ventana, una silla de ruedas portaba a un hombre, de cabello cano y mirada clara, mirada apagada y perdida más allá del gran ventanal, contemplando su ciudad con un gesto disgustado en los labios.

Al escuchar los nudillos sobre su puerta y como esta se abría suspiró, de recepción le habían avisado que una periodista subía a entrevistarlo mas no entendía por qué, se giró lentamente dejando ver su maltrecha existencia a esa mujer extranjera que se presentaba ante él.

Antes de que la joven pudiese romper el silencio, se adelantó ya que no comprendía por qué una norte americana había viajado tan lejos a hablar con él, nunca hizo nada interesante en su vida.

-"Así que periodista, dígame ¿Por qué hablar conmigo? Ni siquiera luché en la Gran Guerra"

Gen se quedó muda unos instantes, no sabía qué tipo de relación tuvo ese hombre con Regina, no sabía si hablar de la morena traería recuerdos amargos para ese hombre cuya vida ya estuvo marcada por la invalidez y el sufrimiento.

Sabiendo que esperaba una respuesta, sacó su cuaderno, abriéndolo justo en el lugar donde finalizaba la historia de Zelena, dispuesta a seguir completando ese puzle.

- **Señor Müller, estoy escribiendo la historia de una mujer que en 1935 estuvo comprometida con usted… Se llamaba…**

-"Regina, se llamaba Regina, no necesita recordármelo señorita…"

 **-Rodríguez, Gen Rodríguez**

 **-** "Señorita Rodríguez, no necesito que me recuerde el nombre de esa mujer, ella fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y también fue la mujer que destrozó mi corazón en mil pedazos…"

Gen tomó asiento, dispuesta a recoger la historia de ese hombre ya que, aunque había dolor en sus palabras, sabía que su alma deseaba gritar todo cuánto vivió en aquella época, lo que Regina significó para él y su existencia.

 **París, 1935**

Un año había pasado desde que en medio de la madrugada Regina y Myriam se escabulleron huyendo de su hogar, su único propósito permanecer juntas pasara lo que pasara, no dejar que les arrebatasen ese amor ardiente de juventud por el que eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

Una vez en Barcelona, habían vendido las joyas de la joven morena, consiguiendo bastante capital como para empezar de cero lejos de ahí, el destino ni lo pensaron, ambas sabían que vivirían en París.

Llegaron a la capital francesa en tren, su recién adquirida fortuna les permitió que el viaje fuese tranquilo y sin sobresaltos ya que ninguna de las dos podía olvidar el olor a plumas de ese camión que las sacó de Madrid de madrugada.

Una vez en París, Regina se empeñó en alquilar un pequeño estudio sobre una floristería, toda la casa olía a flores y ellas sentían que estaban en la cima del mundo, la anciana que regentaba la tiendecita, rápidamente se encariñó con Regina y, puesto que no tenía hijos, se encargó de enseñare el oficio admirada por lo rápido que esta aprendía, permitiéndole que trabajara en su tienda ya que había tomado la decisión de dejársela cuando ya no estuviera en nuestro mundo.

A los ojos de todo el mundo, ambas mujeres eran hermanas, con el resto del dinero de las joyas, Regina le dio a Myriam una nueva identidad, no sería jamás Myriam Hidalgo sino que a partir de ese momento su documentación aparecía con el nombre de Myriam Espinoza, todo aquel que las conocía tenía el mismo comentario en sus labios, no pueden ser más diferentes y no pueden quererse más, dos niñas que lo han perdido todo y se tienen entre ellas, lejos estaban de comprender que, cuando llegaba la noche y con ella la soledad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, las máscaras caían y ellas se amaban con la pasión arrolladora de la primera vez, ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba y a los cambios que sutilmente iba sufriendo Europa, cambios que originarían el mayor horror que el mundo había presenciado jamás.

Un año había pasado y no era extraño ver por las calles de París a soldados alemanes deambulando, la idea de que Alemania quería entrar en guerra para conseguir el dominio de Europa no era un secreto, más bien un susurro que de boca en boca iba llegando a cada rincón, sin que nadie llegase a creerlo, no después de la catástrofe de la primera Gran Guerra.

Regina escuchaba, sabía que los pequeños detalles marcaban la diferencia y estaba segura de que los rumores se acabarían haciendo realidad. Durante la noche hablaba con Myriam de sus temores, dejándose abrazar por su amada, dejando que esta dibujase figuras sin nombre en su desnuda piel. Myriam callaba, sus temores eran distintos a los de su morena, su miedo más aterrador era perder a Regina y la conocía demasiado bien, la aventura hervía en sus venas y llevaban demasiado tiempo en paz, tranquilas… Sabía que Regina no tardaría en meterse en problemas mas no podía intuir que su morena ya estaba comprometida hasta el cuello con el primer indicio de Resistencia a Hitler y sus planes.

Su misión era sencilla, tenía un nombre y un apellido, Daniel Müller. El joven era un soldado de a pie, común, bonachón, el cabeza de turco perfecto para extraer información de los alemanes de forma sutil y discreta… Y, por mucho que le dolía ya que Myriam no iba a estar de acuerdo con sus actos, aceptó sin vacilar, enamoraría al muchacho, se involucraría con él, conocería a sus amigos, a su familia, conocería a través de sus labios uno a uno los planes del Führer.

Daniel acababa de graduarse en la academia, era joven, lleno de sueños y grandes metas que alcanzar, con el alma noble y el ideal de defender a su país por encima de todo. Su primer destino fue París y no le desagradó, esa ciudad destilaba magia por cada rincón, era hermosa y sencilla.

Disfrutaba paseando por las callejuelas del casco antiguo, disfrutando del olor a flores y café, esa era su rutina, todas las mañanas deambulaba por ese lugar con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que la vio, quedando estático unos instantes.

Esa muchacha era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, de cabellos negros y salvajes, ojos oscuros que destilaban pasión y picardía, labios del color de la sangre, coronados por una enigmática cicatriz. Por un instante el joven soldado sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía, sus manos empezaron a sudar y su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho.

Se acercó a ella, necesitaba conocerla, conocer su nombre, un nombre que no olvidaría jamás en toda su vida. La joven estaba acompañada por una muchacha rubia de ojos claros, entre las dos cargaban una cesta llena de rosas de camino a la floristería. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron y en sus labios nació una sonrisa justo cuando el joven, nervioso y asustado mas decidido a hablar con ella, les cortó el paso. Su uniforme le otorgaba el respeto de la población mas esa joven no parecía interesada en sus galardones de la academia, solo miraba sus ojos consiguiendo que su estómago se encendiera. Finalmente le habló y al escuchar su voz Daniel supo que esa mujer debía ser su esposa, tenía que conseguirla como fuera.

-"¿Sabe? Nos hará llegar tarde, ¿Puede apartarse?"

- **Yo… Yo… lo haré señorita mas debe decirme su nombre**

-"¿Mi nombre? ¿A un desconocido como usted?"

 **-Daniel Müller, sargento, originario de Berlín y destinado a su hermosa ciudad**

-"Encantada Daniel Müller, mas mi nombre tendrá que averiguarlo usted, buenos días"

Daniel vio como la muchacha se alejaba riendo, de vez en cuando se giraba y le sonreía, le incitaba, necesitaba conocerla, necesitaba conquistarla, necesitaba que fuese suya… No contaba con que esa misteriosa y bonita mujer sería su ruina, no sabía que desde que puso sus ojos en ella estaba condenado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y su llama troll, a mi tatita Vero porque la adoro, a mi princesita Gen y su bonita sonrisa, a Alex porque es mi alter ego andaluz, a Bego y sus críticas constructivas, a mi diosa del sexo particular y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAÍTULO 5 COMO EL VIENTO**

 **-Entonces señor Múller ¿Fue amor a primera vista?**

-"Por mi parte sin duda, mas la historia se complica, yo no sabía quién era ella, no sabía de lo que era capaz, el no saber me costó muy caro"

Daniel volvió a posar su mirada azul cristalina más allá de los grandes ventanales, su rostro reflejaba determinación, quizás buscando entre sus recuerdos aquellos momentos que compartió con Regina.

Tras un suspiro resignado, siguió hablando, deshaciéndose de ese pedazo de historia que llevaba largo tiempo guardado en su alma, permitiéndole a la joven norteamericana plasmar en su cuaderna recuerdos largo tiempo ocultos tras una vida de invalidez y soledad.

 **París, 1935.**

El joven Daniel tardó más de lo que imaginaba en descubrir aquello que le obsesionaba desde hacía semanas, quién era la muchacha de las flores que se había colado en su mente sin darle tregua alguna, Regina Espinoza. Tras conocer su nombre quiso averiguarlo todo sobre ella, descubriendo que vivía con su hermana Myriam, que regentaba una pequeña floristería y que no tenía más familia que aquella muchacha rubia que la acompañaba a todas partes. Cuanto más sabía de ella más fascinado estaba y la necesidad de cortejarla ardía en sus venas.

Dos tardes por semana se dejaba caer en la tienda de Regina, al principio de forma tímida mas, con el paso de los días, sus visitas se volvieron decididas. Compartía sus palabras con la mujer que había robado sus sentidos, atesoraba sus risas y sonrojos, sin llegar a comprender que estaba cayendo en la telaraña que la resistencia tejía, aquellos que no deseaban una nueva guerra y hacían lo posible por evitarla.

Meses más tarde de ese primer encuentro, consiguió con gran alegría la atención de la morena, desde entonces no fue extraño verlos pasear cogidos del brazo por las calles de Paris, el joven soldado fascinado por la belleza y la frescura de la morena y esta fingiendo un interés que no sentía, sabiendo que al llegar a casa se pelearía con Myriam ya que esta no entendía la importancia de sus actos.

Cada noche la historia se repetía, sentadas sobre el colchón Myriam se negaba a mirarla mientras ella le explicaba una y otra vez que Daniel no significaba nada, que solo estaba poniendo su granito de arena para evitar el horror de una nueva guerra. Discutían acaloradamente y se reconciliaban con pasión desmedida, en esos momentos Myriam aprisionaba a su amaba entre sus brazos, susurrando eres mía, estremeciendo el alma de Regina pues si alguien era capaz de desestabilizar sus esquemas y mover el mundo bajo sus pies era su rubia de ojos aguamarina.

Los meses iban sucediendo sin mayor complicación, las peleas con su Myriam dejaron de tener sentido ya que esta se resigno, conocía a Regina y sabía que no podía cambiarla, que haría lo que le viniera en gana en todo momento, aunque también sabía que la joven había dejado todo por estar a su lado y no parecía arrepentida, aun leía en sus ojos oscuros la profunda admiración, el amor profundo que le regalaba, abandonarse a la confianza ciega en ella fue sencillo y así dejaron de lado las peleas, Myriam sabía que su supuesta hermana se comportaba como una puritana mojigata con el estúpido de Daniel, solo ante ella era la auténtica Regina, libre como el viento, arrebatadora como un huracán.

El soldado vivía un sueño hecho realidad, sobre todo desde el momento en el que su amada Regina aceptó casarse con él, convirtiéndolo en el hombre más feliz del planeta, incluso no le importaba que la hermana de su prometida apareciese en todas las conversaciones, al fin y al cabo comprendía que solo se tenían entre ellas y no pensaba separarlas, qué iluso fue…

En medio de ese sueño, las órdenes de volver a Berlín llegaron para romper su burbuja de perfección, no sabía cómo se tomaría Regina su traslado ya que parecía ser indefinido. Paseando con su prometida sin pronunciar palabra, finalmente fue esta la que se detuvo y le obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que trastocaban su mundo y le hacían perder la razón.

-"¿Qué ocurre Daniel?"

- **Nada grave Gina, es solo que debo marcharme de París y no sé cuándo volveré**

-"¿A dónde vas?"

 **-Me reclaman en Berlín, aunque estaba pensando que podrías venir conmigo, eres mi futura esposa, no tardaremos en casarnos y así puedes conocer a mi familia y tu nuevo hogar**

-"¿Irnos los dos? ¿A Berlín? No creo que sea posible Daniel, aquí tengo mi tienda, mi vida está aquí ¿Y Myriam? ¿Qué pasará con ella? No puedo dejarla solo me tiene a mi"

 **-Lo sé, no pretendía irme contigo sin ella, es tu familia y pronto la mía, no la vamos a dejar sola, en cuanto al trabajo en Berlín también puedes vender flores… Yo no tengo opción es una orden y debo cumplirla mas no deseo separarme de ti**

 **-** "Está bien… hablaré con Myriam, Berlín no es una mala opción"

Loco de alegría por saber que no iba a separarse de Regina, besó sus labios sin intuir que la sonrisa de Regina era forzada mas su mente encajaba los engranajes con prisa, su misión había dado un giro inesperado, desde Berlín tenía más opciones, podía recabar mucha más información, al fin y al cabo ese era el centro, la capital del posible conflicto si este llegaba a suceder.

En esta ocasión, Myriam no entró en cólera por haber tomado la decisión sin consultarle, incluso se atrevió a sonreír al ver su rostro sonrosado y sus nervios, buscando las palabras para explicarle que se marchaban de París. Le explicó los motivos de esa inesperada marcha y la joven solo asintió, tenía ganas de explicarle a Regina los extraños rumores que llegaban de su pueblo, los judíos estaban inquietos ya que Hitler los odiaba sin motivo ni razón, no tenía ganas de adentrarse en la capital cuyo gobernante despreciaba a su pueblo mas era inútil preocupar a Regina con esas tonterías.

Unos días más tarde estaban a bordo de un tren rumbo a Berlín, un trayecto que fue más una tortura ya que, aunque Myriam sabia que Regina mantenía una falsa relación con aquel hombre, ver en primera persona como este enredaba su mano en la de su morena, como depositaba tiernos besos en la comisura de sus labios o jugaba con sus hermosos cabellos oscuros, conseguía encolerizarla, fingió dormir todo el trayecto para evitar saltar sobre ese ser que osaba pensar que Regina era suya.

Al llegar a Berlín, Daniel acompañó a su prometida y a Myriam al pequeño apartamento que había alquilado para ellas, siguiendo los deseos de Regina que ansiaba libertad hasta ser su esposa. La ciudad en sí era hermosa y lúgubre, en cada esquina aun perduraba el horror de la gran guerra y el alto precio que Alemania tuvo que pagar por resultar perdedora de dicho enfrentamiento, no era de extrañar que pusieran su esperanza en un tirano como Hitler, la desesperación enloquece a las masas y estas claman por un líder que pueda liberarlos sin comprender que su único objetivo era traer el horror sobre Europa.

Cuatro años después de pisar Berlín por primera vez, la situación en Europa era insostenible, Hitler gobernaba como un tirano, anexionándose países de forma pacífica sin que los aliados se pronunciaran, asustados por las consecuencias de una segunda guerra.

Durante esos años Regina se comportó como la prometida perfecta, los Müller se enamoraron de ella en el acto, al igual que tomaron cariño a su joven hermana, la muchacha que la acompañaba a todas partes.

La morena demostró en más de una ocasión su enorme inteligencia, participando abiertamente en debates de política y defendiendo las ideas hitlerianas ganándose la admiración de su futuro esposo, atrapado por el partido y todos sus amigos y familiares.

Mas en la intimidad, lo que empezó como una pequeña misión de reconocimiento y recabar información, se volvió en una lucha activa de la que Myriam empezó a formar parte en cuanto supo las intenciones del Führer para con los judíos europeos, sin llegar a comprender el alcance de dichas intenciones, el exterminio masivo.

Ambas pertenecían a un pequeño grupo de aliados que luchaban desde dentro contra Hitler, aunque sus pequeños golpes no provocaban el daño que necesitaban para tambalear ese sistema corrupto que les estaba conduciendo al horror una vez más.

Durante ese tiempo, Regina se volvió temeraria, el hecho de sentirse valiosa al pertenecer al movimiento que pretendía salvar a Europa del horror la empujó a aprender a manejar las armas con presteza e incluso a montar y colocar bombas para sus pequeños atentados. Fue una de esas bombas la que consiguió cambiarlo todo.

Era Agosto, el Agosto de 1939, hacía un calor asfixiante y Daniel tras besar los labios de su amada y dejarla en la puerta de su casa, se marchó recibiendo la orden de velar un cargamento de armas que llegaría a la capital esa misma media noche, sin saber que Regina también tenía en conocimiento de dicho cargamento y pretendía volarlo por los aires junto a unos compañeros de su grupo clandestino.

Tras una pequeña discusión con Myriam, que pretendía acompañarla, se marchó pasadas las diez, completamente vestida de negro y con los explosivos entre sus ropas, dejando atrás a su chica pues nunca le dejaba participar cuando había peligro de saltar por los aires en cualquier momento.

Llegaron a las vías de uso militar que su contacto les había señalado y, rápidamente, Regina colocó los explosivos con gran diligencia y precisión, un solo fallo y acabarían todos muertos. Cuando terminó de colocar el último cartucho, sus compañeros se apartaron y ella esperó, con el detonador en sus manos, en cuando pasara el tren lo haría saltar por los aires y sería un golpe maestro. Ya estaba felicitándose a sí misma por su hazaña aún sin lograr, cuando un convoy apareció de la nada, un imprevisto con el que no contaban aunque tampoco demasiado grave, la dinamita no podía verse, camuflada entre las vías y no había muchos soltados por lo que, tras la explosión, podrían salir corriendo sin que llegaran a atraparlos.

El tren se acercaba, podía escuchar como repiqueteaba en la vías, necesitaba salir de los matorrales y ver el alcance de su trabajo una vez presionase el detonador mas los acontecimientos escaparon de su control al reconocer a Daniel entre los soldados que custodiaban las vías.

En ese momento, el destino, caprichoso y macabro, hizo que Daniel posara su mirada en ella. Quizás sus ropas oscuras servían para pasar desapercibida pero no para él, no para el hombre que la amaba, que llevaba cuatro años a su lado. Extrañado al ver a su prometida a esas horas justo en ese lugar y con el estomago estrecho por los nervios al pensar qué podía estar haciendo ahí. Daniel se acercó a ella y justo en ese instante llegó el tren. Regina tuvo que actuar en una milésima de segundo, apretando el detonador ante los ojos asustados del soldado y echando a correr en dirección contraria mientras a su espalda, la bomba colocada estallaba destrozando todo el armamento, matando a los soldados que custodiaban dicho cargamento y alcanzando a Daniel que, al estar más alejado, salvó la vida por los pelos, quedando inválido y sin la capacidad de volver a caminar.

Regina corrió, sin mirar atrás, corrió pues sabía que Daniel sobreviviría al ataque, que la había visto presionar el detonador, al día siguiente su cara y su nombre estarían en cada rincón de Berlín y sería mujer muerta.

No podía tardar, dejaría Berlín en cuanto recogiese a Myriam, sus compañeros le ayudarían a atravesar la frontera esa misma noche y el destino lo tenía claro en su mente, un lugar donde jamás se atreverían a buscarla.

Mientras Regina huía, Daniel perdía la consciencia con el corazón destrozado, la columna partida y la certeza de que odiaría a Regina el resto de sus días, había destrozado su vida.

 **Berlín, 2002**

Gen guardó el silencio consternada, Regina condenó a ese hombre a una silla de ruedas de por vida, quizás sin desearlo pero lo hizo. Daniel seguía mirando más allá de la ventana, hacía un rato que guardaba silencio meditando su historia compartida con la joven periodista que no sabía cómo continuar la conversación. Fue el anciano quien habló, con voz derrotada mas sincera.

-"Ella me salvó…"

 **-Le condenó a una silla de ruedas**

-"Cuando desperté y supe que no andaría nunca más, quise matarla con mis propias manos, la odié, mi corazón y mi cuerpo estaban destrozados por su culpa, mas unas semanas más tarde la invasión de Polonia dio inicio a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de haber estado bien habría luchado, habría cumplido ordenes, habría participado en las masacres que se dieron en nombre de mi nación… Ella me salvó, evitó que me convirtiera en un monstruo sin alma. Quizás me quitó las piernas pero dejó intacta mi integridad… Nunca podré olvidarla, con el paso del tiempo entendí su decisión, ella tenía que apretar ese detonador"

- **¿Sabe qué fue de ella?**

-"Cuando la guerra terminó, la busqué, necesitaba que supiera que no la odiaba, no después de ver los horrores que se hicieron en nombre de Alemania, no la encontré pero si descubrí dónde se marchó, aunque al terminar la guerra ya no estaba ahí"

 **-¿Dónde fue?**

-"A Polonia"

 **-¿A Polonia? ¿No era ese el foco del conflicto?**

-"Regina era muy inteligente ¿Sabe? Huyó al epicentro del conflicto porque sabía que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarla justo ahí. Se la estuvo buscando en toda Europa pero no en Polonia, encontró paz durante un tiempo"

 **-Gracias señor Müller, seguiré con mi investigación…**

-"Sé que en Polonia cambió de nombre, se puso en contacto con un falsificador, uno muy bueno, quizás el mejor de la resistencia, su hijo sigue vivo en Varsovia, quizás el tenga la siguiente parte del puzle señorita Rodríguez"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque no entendió, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque es mi pequeñaja, a Alex porque somos hermanitas, a Bego porque pronto nos veremos en Madrid, a mi croqueta valiente y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 EMMA SWAN**

Tras marcharse de la residencia militar, Gen sintió un nudo en el estómago, en su boca el regusto amargo que dejaban los detalles de esa historia, la época en la que Regina vivió no era fácil y sus decisiones marcaron un antes y un después en la vida de muchas personas. Daniel perdió las piernas mas salvó la vida y su dignidad, a cada paso que daba en pos de esa mujer extraña más conectada a ella se sentía, se encontraba a si misma preguntándose qué habría sido de ella, qué sentía, qué la hacía sonreír, por qué lloraba…

Aterrizar en Varsovia supuso dar un paso más en pos de respuestas, le había costado más de lo que imaginaba dar con Alec Vazko, el hijo del famoso falsificador que durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial proporcionó nuevas identidades a millares de personas para que salvaran la vida.

Alec era el único que podía seguir proporcionando los detalles de la vida de Regina, no tenía conocimiento de cuánto podía saber ese hombre ya que en la época que le interesaba investigar no era más que un niño.

Conduciendo el coche de alquiler y siguiendo un mapa a duras penas, llegó a la urbanización donde residía Alec, un complejo de casas completamente idénticas apartadas de la metrópolis, del centro de la ciudad.

Arreglando sus ropas con cuidado, se acercó a la entrada de la residencia de Vazko, llamando a la puerta y esperando pacientemente a ser recibida. Alec la estaba esperando, consiguió hablar con él por teléfono y concertar una entrevista, a pesar de que no explicó los detalles de la misma.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un hombre de rostro suave y sonriente, con los ojos oscuros y el cabello nevado, le dio la bienvenida invitándola a pasar.

-"Usted debe ser Gen Rodríguez, Hablamos por teléfono"

 **-Efectivamente, y usted es Alec Vazko, el hijo de August Vazko, el gran falsificador**

Ante la mención del nombre de su padre, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, conduciéndola a una salita acogedora, llena de libros por todas partes y señalándole una de las butacas junto al fuego, tomando asiento justo en frente.

Gen dispuso todo lo necesario para seguir recogiendo su historia mientras su anfitrión perdía la mirada en las llamas que bailaban indecentemente sobre los leños en la chimenea, para finalmente romper el silencio, su voz era suave, era la voz de un niño que creció demasiado deprisa, de un hombre cuya alma albergaba los horrores de una guerra cruel y despiadada.

-"¿Vino para hablar de mi padre?"

 **-No exactamente, estoy escribiendo la historia de una mujer que vivió aquí en Varsovia al inicio de la Gran Guerra y todos los indicios me han guiado hasta su padre, quizás usted pueda esclarecer algunas cosas**

-"Yo era un niño en esa época, rondaba los doce años, pero si puedo ser de ayuda lo haré ¡Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

 **-Regina Espinoza, quizás no la recuerde muy bien o no recuerde nada de ella, usted lo ha dicho era joven**

-"Era joven, pero a Regina no puedo olvidarla, es imposible hacerlo…"

 **Varsovia 1939**

Regina y Myriam llegaron a Varsovia de madrugada, se acercaba septiembre y el calor estival era asfixiante, estaban exhaustas tras viajas por caminos poco transitados una distancia tan larga, evitando de cualquier manera encontrarse con los soldados alemanes que deambulaban las carreteras, vigilaban los trenes y los coches que pretendían entrar en Polonia, la invasión era inminente y no podían fallar.

Estaba oscuro y las piernas apenas las sostenían pero habían llegado a salvo a ese sótano en la casa de uno de los hombres de la resistencia, la hazaña de Regina había corrido como la pólvora y todo hombre contrario al régimen nazi estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, era una mujer valiente y decidida a terminar con Hitler, una pieza valiosa de ese puzle que montaban en las sombras.

Estuvieron escondidas en ese sótano tres días, el tiempo que la resistencia tardó en encontrarles un piso franco al que llamar hogar, a una persona de confianza que las ayudase a comprender el polaco y a pasar desapercibidas.

Una mañana, su contacto las sacó de su escondite pues ya tenían dónde ubicarlas. Tras tanto tiempo a oscuras en ese sótano, sus ojos se maravillaban por cada callejuela, cada detalle de esa bonita ciudad, sin saber que en pocos años sería reducida a escombros.

Entraron en el piso franco, investigando con curiosidad infantil su nuevo hogar. Myriam se dedicó a vaciar su maltrecho equipaje mientras Regina hablaba con la joven muchacha que las había acogido, su nombre, Andreja Vazko.

Desde el primer momento, Regina y Andreja parecieron entenderse, tenían más o menos la misma edad y sus ideales eran fuertes, luchar por la libertad de la humanidad pasara lo que pasara.

Andreja se quedó con ellas, hablaba alemán, inglés y francés a la perfección por lo que las puso al corriente de la situación, todos sabían que Alemania invadiría Polonia, era inminente y las consecuencias de ese hecho serían catastróficas, tenían que estar pendientes para cualquier cosa, cualquier tipo de situación.

Disfrutaron de paz durante un tiempo, los alemanes estaban nerviosos por la inminente Guerra y la invasión como para seguir buscándolas por todo Europa. Se permitieron respirar, pasear por las calles de su nuevo hogar, reconociéndolo, haciéndolo suyo, aprendiendo polaco con grandes esfuerzos gracias a su compañera de piso y aventuras, Andreja.

Nada más llegar a Polonia, Regina expresó su deseo de seguir luchando abiertamente contra Hitler, Myriam se dedicó a asentir pues ella también lo deseaba, cada noche acudían a reuniones clandestinas, analizando los movimientos alemanes para poder contraatacar mas eran demasiado inferiores en número para luchar abiertamente contra el ejército alemán.

El 1 de septiembre Alemania invadió Polonia dando comienzo a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas la vida en Varsovia seguía siendo la misma solo que bajo el gobierno de Hitler. La esvástica adornaba las calles y las leyes raciales y antisemitas fueron tomando fuerza poco a poco, hasta que el hecho de ser judía en Varsovia era motivo de preocupación, desaparecían en medio de la noche, sus pertenencias eran requisadas, sufrían palizas y humillaciones, incluso llegaron a obligarlos a permanecer en un Ghetto, demasiado pequeño para la cantidad de habitantes que ostentaban dicha religión.

En medio de esa lucha antisemita fue cuando Regina finalmente conoció a August Vazko, su hija Andreja la llevó una tarde a tomar el té a casa de su padre, mas sabía lo que Regina necesitaba, todo cuanto le preocupaba, Myriam. La joven era de raza judía y si los alemanes lo descubrían acabaría detenida y presa en el Ghetto, hecho que Regina no podía consentir.

Su padre escuchó a la morena, asintiendo sin apenas pestañear. Había oído hablar a Andreja de esa mujer en varias ocasiones y le tenía cariño, supo que iba a ayudarla antes de que esta le explicase los motivos de su anhelo.

Días después de esa primera reunión en casa de los Vazko, Regina se presentó en casa llamando a Myriam a gritos, sabía que tenía que haberle consultado antes de actuar mas no quería preocuparla, la situación de los judíos en Varsovia al igual que en todos los lugares invadidos por los nazis tenía a Myriam con el corazón en vilo, sufriendo por las injusticias cometidas para con su pueblo.

La joven salió de la cocina asustada al escuchar el griterío, para descubrir a Regina destrozando en mil pedazos los papeles que la acreditaban como Myriam Espinoza, los mismos que había usado desde su huida de España hacía ya cinco largos años.

- **¿Qué haces Regina? ¿Estás loca? Casi me matas del susto**

-"Ya no te llamas Myriam Espinoza, no te llamarás Myriam nunca más, repítelo amor por favor, no te llamas Myriam"

- **No te entiendo ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Nos han descubierto?**

-"No, no nos han descubierto, pero ya no puedes llamarte Myriam, no es seguro"

 **-¿Por qué no puedo llamarme así? Es el nombre que me dieron mis padres**

-"Es un nombre judío"

 **-Hace años que no soy Judía, amor no te asustes, a mí también me preocupa lo que están haciendo con los judíos pero no vendrán a por mí.**

-"Vendrán, tu nombre es tu condena, no les importa si sigues las creencias de tus padres, naciste judía y lo serás siempre para ellos, ya no puedes llamarte Myriam, es demasiado peligroso"

La joven de ojos aguamarina tomó asiento, contemplando a Regina, su mirada oscura quebrada y rota, su rostro consternado, su enorme preocupación. Comprendía sus miedos mas no estaba dispuesta a olvidar su nombre por un simple rumor.

- **No voy a cambiarme el nombre Regina y menos ahora, no cuando los judíos están sufriendo, no puedo renegar así de ellos**

-"Si lo harás, cambiaras tu nombre porque ser judío es una sentencia de muerte y yo me niego a perderte… Me juraste que estarías conmigo para siempre, no dejaré que te separen de mí, ya no eres Myriam, no volverás a serlo nunca más"

El dolor en las palabras de su Regina la estremeció, recordaba su juramento, su promesa, siempre juntas contra el mundo entero, huyeron juntas de España, huyeron juntas de Berlín, estaban dispuestas a todo para protegerse mutuamente, todo incluía ceder a los deseos de su amada y renegar del último resquicio de su vida anterior.

- **¿Cuál es mi nombre entonces Regina?**

 **-** "Emma, a partir de ahora y para el resto de tus días serás Emma Swan"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y sus sueños en los que no aparezco, a mi tatita Vero porque es un amor, a mi princesita Gen porque me anima a sonreír, a Alex porque esta desquiciada, a Bego porque sus lecciones de historia funcionan, a la señora de Pemberly y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 SALTANDO AL TREN**

 **Varsovia, 1942**

Myriam había muerto, había desaparecido sin más, al igual que Regina Espinoza. Ya no eran las niñas enamoradas y sedientas de aventuras que escaparon de Madrid, la guerra lo cambia todo y con ellas no fue la excepción.

Sus nombres cayeron en el olvido, tomando una nueva identidad que las acompañaría el resto de sus días. Emma observaba a su Regina dormir plácidamente, su espalda descubierta en pleno julio, las sábanas cubriendo apenas resquicios de su desnudez. Su morena llevaba el cabello corto, se deshizo de la melena cuando empezó a dificultarle su tarea para con la resistencia y aun así le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ya adultas a sus veintiséis años de edad habían recorrido Europa buscando su lugar en el mundo, descubriendo con horror las consecuencias de una guerra cada vez más cruda y violenta.

A pesar del calor asfixiante de ese verano, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, uniéndose a Regina en el lecho con un suspiro que encerraba demasiado, sus ojos aguamarina clavados en las facciones señoriales y distinguidas de su amada, recordando cómo empezó todo, como señora y sirvienta huyeron para ser felices y terminaron metidas en una reyerta que no les concernía, luchando por la libertad de una nación que no era la suya.

Analizando su trayectoria desde que Myriam dejó de existir, desde que Emma Swan tomó posesión de ella, volvió a suspirar. El cambio era notable, ya no era y no volvería a ser sirvienta y Regina, su Regina jamás volvería a ser noble y señora de alta cuna, ambas eran temerarias, guerreras en las sombras, peleaban para la resistencia con puño de hierro y más en esos momentos, más en esa situación.

Sabía que debía dormir, en pocas horas darían uno de sus golpes como venían haciendo desde que un chivatazo llegó a sus oídos y descubrieron a dónde iban a parar los trenes de ganado que se llevaban a los judíos del Ghetto, solo con recordar la descripción de aquellos campos donde los nazis encerraban a miles de inocentes, donde los masacraban buscando su exterminio, las nauseas se apoderaban de ella al igual que el primer día, al igual que la adrenalina recorriéndola porque no podían permitir que esa situación continuase, por toda Europa los judíos estaban siendo asesinados y utilizados para el provecho de los alemanes, ya fuese como cobayas humanas para experimentos demasiado horribles para ser descritos o como mano de obra esclava en sus fábricas.

Tras recibir dicha noticia le bastó cruzar una mirada con Regina, más conocida dentro de la resistencia como la dama Mills por su ascendencia noble y su recién adquirido apellido, para saber que ambas pensaban lo mismo, debían hacer lo imposible por parar esos trenes, por salvar cuántas vidas fuese posible dado que eran inferiores en número.

Recordaba con una sonrisa como Regina ideó un plan dejando a sus compañeros asombrados, no en vano la dama Mills era reconocida, su inteligencia y valor no dejaban indiferente.

Su plan era sencillo, consistía en emular la técnica de ataque de las guerrillas en la guerra de España contra Napoleón. Pocos hombres en tierra mas con el factor sorpresa de su parte, no atacar nunca en el mismo punto de la vía del tren, incluso a ser posible atacar a trenes diferentes cada semana para evitar un posible contraataque defensivo por parte de los alemanes.

Sabían por boca de sus contactos que apenas viajaban soldados en los trenes, demasiado seguros de sí mismos y de que sus debilitados viajeros no se atreverían a escapar.

Desde ese momento, cada semana se dedicaban a asaltar los trenes de la muerte, en grupos de diez como mucho esperaban la señal de Regina para saltar, terminando rápidamente con los soldados aprovechando en muchas ocasiones que estos iban embriagados por el vodka y no esperaban un ataque de esa índole y mucho menos de esa estrategia militar tan característica de la guerrilla española, estrategia que no podían comprender.

Cuando Emma, Regina y Andreja saltaban sobre un tren traían consigo la vida, la libertad, sacando a esos pobres desdichados de su prisión de metal y madera. August proporcionaba documentación falsa para dichos supervivientes y estos junto a sus familias abandonaban el país salvando la vida, recordando los ojos oscuros de Regina, el grito victorioso de Emma y la risa cristalina de Andreja celebrando que una vez más habían hecho lo que era correcto.

Volver a casa tras saltar al tren siempre traía consigo la necesidad imperiosa de devorarse, de amarse, de apagar la adrenalina de la batalla aun recorriendo su sangre, la emoción de haber vencido. Esas noches sus gritos resonaban huecos entre esas cuatro paredes, esas noches dos amantes se hacían un solo ser, dos mujeres se entregaban jurándose sin palabras que estarían juntas hasta el fin de sus días.

Emma abrió los ojos, perdida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos no notó que Regina había despertado y acariciaba con cuidado el contorno de su rostro. Una sonrisa cristalina nació en sus labios mientras su morena cortaba la distancia y le regalaba un beso, tímido y dulce, tantos años a su lado y la seguía amando con la intensidad de los primeros días.

 **-Buenas noches dormilona ¿Estás lista?**

-"Estoy lista… Ese tren no llegará a Treblinka, no hoy"

- **Ojalá pudiéramos salvarlos a todos**

-"Ojalá amor, pero hacemos lo que podemos ¿Ya es la hora?"

 **-Lo es, vístete yo iré a avisar a Andreja**

Depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios, se levantó dejando a su amada atrás para que se adecentara, encontrando a Andreja estudiando los planos de las vías con un vaso de vodka en las manos. Andreja era una muchacha fascinante, se había vuelto un miembro de su familia, una hermana para ellas, sus cabellos largos y rizados siempre parecían pelearse con el viento y sus ojos oscuros brillaban cargados de vida, al menos los primeros días pues tras la ocupación poco a poco se fueron endureciendo, el destino de su pueblo y su gente consiguieron hacer de ella una mujer determinada y valiente, capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a aquellos a los que amaba, su padre, su pequeño hermano Alec y esas dos mujeres extranjeras a las que adoraba.

Charlaron durante algunos minutos sobre el plan de ataque de esa noche mientras Regina aparecía junto a ellas en la cocina, las tres se miraron con una sonrisa, en esos años habían cambiado demasiado, habían crecido, habían decidido vivir luchando contra el nazismo con uñas y dientes, ninguna de las tres sabía que esa noche iba a cambiarlo todo.

Una vez listas, salieron sigilosas del piso franco, reuniéndose con el resto del grupo en el punto de encuentro sin saber que uno de ellos las había vendido, que estaban condenados, que en cuanto saltaran al tren su vida terminaría para siempre.

Esperaron pacientemente, como llevaban haciendo ya demasiado tiempo y la sensación de que algo no marchaba cómo es debido bailaba en el vientre de Regina, demasiada calma nunca era bueno.

Cuando llegó el tren, mucho más desprotegido que el resto de trenes que habían asaltado, la morena lo supo, era una trampa y debían salir de ahí. Gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, una retirada a tiempo podía salvarles la vida mas los soldados alemanes sabían perfectamente dónde estaban, el tren siempre fue el señuelo para que pudieran saltar sobre ellos y detener de una vez por todas a la mujer de la que todo el mundo hablaba, la española de la resistencia, la que había puesto patas arriba su estructurada organización y liberado a miles de presos destinados a los campos de exterminio.

Cuando escuchó los disparos se le paró el corazón unos instantes, demasiado conmocionada para comprender que estaban siendo atacados, hasta que la mano de Emma se enredó en la suya obligándola a reaccionar. Tomó su arma dispuesta a tomar batalla cuando Andreja la agarró del brazo y gritó.

- **Vete, vete Regina márchate, marchaos…**

-"Pero…"

 **-Nos han traicionado Gina, sabrán nuestros nombres, irán a por mi padre, a por Alec, marchaos y cuidad de los míos**

-"No puedo irme, no podemos dejarte aquí"

 **-Vete Joder, antes de que sea tarde, esta no es tu Guerra Regina, nunca lo ha sido, vete**

Con Emma aun sujetando su mano, empezaron a correr sin mirar atrás, aprovechando la locura desatada por la inminente llegada de los alemanes a su posición, corrieron y corrieron hasta que el sonido de los disparos quedó muy atrás, corrieron sabiendo que dejaban junto a las vía a amigos, familia, ideales nobles que defender… corrieron sin detenerse y sin soltarse de la mano sin saber qué iba a ser de ellas. Si las habían denunciado no tenían un lugar al que volver, solo se tenían a ellas mismas y la certeza de que debían permanecer juntas, que no debían soltarse… Sabían que si el hecho de haber hecho explotar aquel cargamento en Berlín las había empujado a la boca del lobo, el hecho de haber saltado al primer tren las había condenado, no habría paz en sus días hasta el fin de la guerra, solo huidas y destinos inciertos, solo ellas dejando su pequeña huella en la historia aunque nadie lo recordase.

Corrieron hacia el único lugar donde poder sentirse a salvo, el hogar de los Vazko, rezando para que tanto August como Alec estuvieran a salvo, rezando para que el anciano falsificador pudiera darles una salida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y su radio swanqueen, a mitatita Vero porque la extraño, a mi princesita Gen porque echa de menos mi historia, a Alex porque ya se pondrá al día, a Bego porque pronto nos veremos en Madrid, a mi sacerdotisa griega favorita y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 FAMILIA QUEBRADA**

 **Varsovia 2002**

El silencio reinaba en esa salita, inquebrantable. Alec miraba las llamas del hogar desvaneciéndose con aire pensativo, con un deje de dolor en sus pupilas recordando vívidamente aquella época convulsa en la que su infancia se vio truncada. Gen había recogido sus recuerdos en el cuaderno con veneración, su libreta, cada día más hinchada en tinta con los trazos de una historia olvidada, lo trazos de la vida de Emma y Regina luchando por su amor en una época en la que el odio gobernaba sobre el mundo, conteniendo la respiración y las lágrimas que amenazaban con descender por sus mejillas.

Ya no podía escucharse el deslizar de la pluma por el papel, solo el aliento quebrado y ambos corazones repiqueteando hasta que, armándose de valor, la joven periodista quebró el silencio, necesitaba respuestas, unir los engranajes y encauzar su historia.

- **¿Qué ocurrió con Andreja? ¿Consiguió escapar?**

-"Mi hermana no corrió esa suerte, entretuvo a la Gestapo lo suficiente para que Regina y Emma salvasen la vida, después terminó en prisión donde la torturaron sin cansancio para conseguir respuestas, querían saber quién era la española que asaltaba sus trenes, su identidad, su escondite… Mas mi hermana jamás las traicionó… ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios"

 **-¿Qué fue de ella?**

-"Durante años me lo pregunté, me torturaba desconocer el paradero de mi hermana mayor… al finalizar la guerra volví a Varsovia donde descubrí que había fallecido, la enviaron a Auschwitz cuando vieron que no podrían sacarle información, ahí se convirtió en el conejillo de indias de esos hombres que se hacían llamar médicos, no quiero imaginar el horror que tuvo que soportar hasta que le alcanzó la muerte…"

Una vez más el silencio, cargado con el horror de recuerdos que aun hacían sangrar el alma. Los horrores del Reich, tantos años después, aun lograban erizar sus cabellos. Tanta maldad injustificada y vidas segadas por las locuras de un solo hombre, por sus aires de grandeza, no cabía en su cabeza.

Finalmente, tras un largo suspiro liberando su alma de un peso insoportable, se atrevió a preguntar por la protagonista de su historia.

- **¿Y Regina? ¿Sobrevivió?**

-"Sí, Regina y Emma salvaron la vida esa noche y también salvaron la mía…Permítame continuar…"

 **Varsovia 1942**

Dejando muy atrás el sonido del tiroteo, tras varias horas corriendo sin detenerse, Emma cayó rendida al suelo, con las mejillas encharcadas y el aliento quebrado. Regina la miraba con el dolor grabado a fuego en sus pupilas, dejándose caer de rodillas, intentando que su corazón volviese a su estado normal. La certeza que ambas tenían de que sus amigos, su familia, compañeros en esa pequeña rebelión, habían caído y seguramente serían asesinados por su causa quebraba sus almas y en su mente un solo deseo, encontrar a los Vazko y protegerlos en honor a su amiga Andreja.

Ambas sabían que August y Alec no estarían en la ciudad, cuando asaltaban los trenes los Vazco solían esperarlas en una cabaña apartada en medio del bosque para procurarles las nuevas identidades de los presos liberados… Si habían sido delatados seguramente la cabaña sería el objetivo de la Gestapo por lo que debían darse prisa, aun no era demasiado tarde, podían salvar a la familia de Andreja.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, corrieron sin mirar atrás con el único objetivo de llegar a la cabaña antes que los alemanes, mas al acercarse, la visión del negro humo como señal inequívoca de que ese lugar estaba ardiendo las obligó a detenerse en seco. El horror volvió a dibujarse en su rostro pues habían llegado tarde.

Una vez recuperadas del shock inicial, Regina salió corriendo en dirección a las llamas sin escuchar los gritos de Emma, rogándole que se detuviera. Al llegar junto a la cabaña de los Vazko, se le revolvieron las entrañas y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no vomitar, al ver a August en el suelo, torturado y asesinado, seguramente sin haber dicho palabra, protegiéndolas… Notando los brazos de Emma rodeándola se dejó llevar por el dolor y las lágrimas, por los gritos desgarradores que nacían en su garganta, sintiendo el dolor de su Emma, rota por dentro ante tanta injusticia, tanta muerte y destrucción.

Una familia rota en una noche, destruida por creer en la esperanza, en la libertad de su país invadido y destrozado… De pronto Regina se enderezó en sus brazos, pues Alec no estaba por ninguna parte. Recordando el pequeño y apartado cobertizo donde August solía guardar la maquinaria que no podía transportar de un lado a otro, pensó que el muchacho podía estar ahí escondido. Cubriendo el cuerpo de su amigo y apartándolo de las llamas para evitar que se consumiera hasta las cenizas, buscó el cobertizo con la mirada, sabía que estaba oculto bajo tierra a unos metros de distancia y, por la disposición del ramaje y las hojas, adivinó que Augusto lo había ocultado antes de que los alemanes hiciesen aparición. Con un deje de esperanza en sus pupilas, apartó todo cuanto la separaba de la trampilla y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose con los ojos asustados del muchacho. Conocía a ese niño desde que pisaron Varsovia huyendo de Berlin, había crecido y a sus quince años era alto y robusto, todo un hombre que en esos momentos no era más que un niño asustado, llorando en silencio pues desde su escondite pudo escuchar como su padre perdía la vida.

Regina lo ayudó a salir, el joven estaba temblando aun con el pánico anclado en su pecho, había perdido a su familia en una sola noche, su padre estaba muerto y Andreja en destino desconocido, lo único que tenía eran los brazos de aquella joven española rodeándolo y asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

Cuando el incendio que consumió su cabaña hasta los cimientos fue extinto, los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban las copas de los árboles y ellos, sentados mirando al infinito con la mirada quebrada y las mejillas manchadas de hollín, los ojos hinchados y rojizos llorando a los que habían perdido, hasta que Emma se alzó, decidida a darle a August un entierro digno, cogió una vieja pala del cobertizo y empezó a cavar bajo la atenta mirada de su Regina y el joven Alec.

Enterraron con ceremonia a aquel que había sido un padre para ellas durante su estancia en Varsovia, dejando a Alec unos momentos de soledad para que se despidiera de él mientras ideaban su siguiente paso, en Polonia no estaban a salvo, pronto conocerían su identidad por lo que debían escapar de ahí cuanto antes y Alec se iría con ellas, no podían dejarlo solo.

Tras una pequeña discusión sin ponerse de acuerdo del destino más seguro en esos momentos ya que no había lugar en el mundo que no estuviera en guerra, decidieron que Inglaterra era una buena opción, por lo menos así dejaban atrás el continente, en una isla podían encontrar un lugar resguardado desde donde operar o simplemente esconderse, los Ingleses formaban parte de los aliados contra Alemania, era un buen lugar donde desaparecer.

Consultaron con Alec su decisión y el muchacho, agradecido ya que no iba a quedarse solo en el mundo, las siguió sin pensarlo creando así durante un tiempo una pequeña familia rota…

 **Varsovia 2002**

-"¿Le importa que prepare algo de comer señorita Rodríguez? Llevamos horas hablando y un hombre de mi edad debe seguir unos horarios"

Gen aterrizó al darse cuenta de que pasaban de las tres de la tarde y llevaba toda la mañana monopolizando al señor Vazko sin consideración, enfrascada como estaba en su historia.

- **En absoluto señor Vazko, puedo marcharme y volver mañana si lo desea**

-"Acompáñeme y seguimos hablando en la sobremesa, la verdad es que hace años que no tengo una compañía tan agradable y la oportunidad de narrar mi historia"

- **Entonces ¿Fueron a Inglaterra?**

-"Efectivamente, y ellas cuidaron de mí, por eso jamás podré olvidar el nombre de Regina Mills y el nombre de Emma Swan"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath que ya echa de menos dejarme rw, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a mi princesita Gen por su enorme paciencia, a Alex porque hablar con ella me hace sonreír, a Bego porque pienso en ella aunque hablemos poquito, a mi amazona sexy favorita, a mi estrella brillante y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9 DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

 **Varsovia 2002**

Tras acompañar al señor Vazko en la mesa, charlando de los balances del mundo, de la vida en América y de asuntos de menor interés, volvieron a la salita de la chimenea donde el anciano parecía sentirse más cómodo para hablar de una época lejana que cambió su vida por completo.

Su cuaderno de notas, cada vez más hinchado de recuerdos recogidos y plasmados entre esas páginas, guardaba una historia cargada de dolor, rabia y frustración, miedo y celos, pero sobre todo amor, el amor de dos mujeres, un amor prohibido a ojos de todos en esa época convulsa que les tocó vivir, un amor que se fortalecía a medida que la vida les enviaba duras pruebas que superar.

Tras tomar aliento pausadamente, recapitulando en los últimos acontecimientos que el señor Vazko le había narrado, rompió el silencio instaurado entre ellos, retomando esa historia, esas vidas lejanas, el recuerdo de esas dos mujeres que la tenían completamente fascinada.

- **Entonces ¿Fueron a Inglaterra?**

-"Sí, ahí fuimos aunque no fue tarea fácil, con Europa en guerra viajar era casi tan peligroso como estar en el frente, si te cruzabas con aquellos que lo habían perdido todo eran capaces de matarte solo por un par de zapatos más nuevos que los suyos, si te cruzabas con los soldados, cuyas almas ya estaban quebradas por la destrucción… Dos mujeres como Emma y Regina… se lo puede imaginar"

 **-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?**

-"Regina, ella siempre tenía la solución a cualquier problema, aunque dicha solución no agradase a Emma en absoluto… creo que jamás las había visto pelear tanto como en esa época, hasta que la guerra llegó a su fin…"

 **Varsovia, 1942**

Tras darle sepultura a su amigo y decidir que su próximo paso era Inglaterra, descansaron unas horas intentado descubrir cómo proceder, el viaje no iba a ser fácil y aunque Emma deseaba ir a Suiza o a España, países ajenos a esa locura, Regina se negaba en rotundo a abandonar la lucha, cabezota y taciturna con el alma ensombrecida por la pérdida de sus amigos.

Cuando Emma despertó tras unas horas de sueño reparador, su Regina no estaba con ellos, solo Alec que con lágrimas en los ojos contemplaba el montículo de tierra bajo el que yacía su padre. Sin saber muy bien cómo consolar a un adolescente que acababa de perderlo todo, se sentó a su lado desordenando sus cabellos sin pronunciar palabra, sin saber que ese gesto fue más que suficiente para que un niño perdido se sintiese a salvo y protegido, sin nada que temer.

Cuando Regina volvió, lo único que salió de sus labios fue que ya tenían transporte. Ni Emma ni Alec pronunciaron palabra, en el fondo no querían saber cómo había convencido la morena a esa granjero que les transportase en su camión al otro lado de la frontera. Solo podían imaginar que ese hombre, de cuerpo grueso y con olor a campo y pocilga, había pasado las mejores horas de su vida hacía solo unos instantes.

En ese momento no era capaz de comprenderlo per Regina demostró con creces ser capaz de cualquier cosa por cuidarlos. Aun recordaba las horas eternas dentro de ese vehículo con olor a cerdos, sus compañeros de viaje, el rostro sombrío de Emma, el rencor en sus pupilas y la mirada vacía de Regina, sabiendo que hizo lo correcto más sintiéndose sucia, rota por dentro, podrida por dentro.

Una vez fuera de Varsovia, a pesar de los peligros de la guerra, fue relativamente más sencillo llegar a Francia, ya no las buscaban por todas partes, e incluso pudieron darse el lujo de viajar gran parte del camino en tren.

Recorrer medio Europa fue largo y tedioso, tardaron meses en llegar a Inglaterra, el tiempo suficiente para que Emma consiguiese perdonar a la morena por haberse entregado de esa manera para conseguirles un transporte, volviendo a ser las mismas de siempre, dos jóvenes enamoradas que se esconden de los ojos del mundo para entregarse, para amarse.

Su destino fue un pequeño pueblo pesquero, de pocos habitantes, donde la guerra solo era un eco lejano pues para ellos conseguir la pesca necesaria para subsistir era el mayor problema. Una casita blanca, pequeña y discreta les hizo de hogar, frente al mar, quedando los tres maravillados por la inmensidad del océano, por su belleza temible, sublime e imperecedera.

Emma y Alec no tardaron en conseguir un trabajo en el puerto, limpiando pescado o saliendo a alta mar en busca de nuevas capturas, mientras Regina se dedicaba a enseñar, sus conocimientos de Español, Francés y Alemán le abrió las puertas para ser docente de los pocos niños que habitaban ese pueblo, no ganaban mucho pero conseguían sustentarse.

Todos en el pueblo sabían que esa extraña pareja y ese muchacho habían huido de los alemanes, que habían perdido mucho por el camino… Los alemanes eran sus enemigos por lo que las acogieron sin hacer preguntas. Durante un tiempo pensaron que serían felices, que dejarían atrás el horror de la guerra más una mañana de mayo ya en el 44 unos extraños visitaron su cabaña de pescadores, buscando a Regina.

Alec y Emma estaban en alta mar en ese momento y la morena se encontraba sola en la casa, cocinando para cuando su pequeña familia volviera, cuando se vio frente a frente con esos invitados inesperados, vistiendo traje oscuro y con el cabello recogido hacia atrás, mostrando en sus labios una sonrisa, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- **Usted es Regina Mills ¿verdad?**

-"Depende de para quién pregunte…"

Reconoció automáticamente el marcado acento americano, mas la joven aprendió a no fiarse de su sombra, empuñando sin que esos hombres se dieran cuanta un revolver que llevaba a todas partes como medida de precaución y agradeciendo que Emma se encontrase lejos en este momento.

- **Hemos oído hablar de usted, estuvo en la resistencia en Varsovia y antes de eso en Berlín, donde voló un cargamento de armas… Está usted de nuestro lado Regina y tiene dos cualidades que andamos buscando desesperadamente**

-"¿Para qué?"  
 **-Para ser espía en nombre de los Estados Unidos, usted sabe alemán, ha vivido con ellos, conoce sus costumbres, puede infiltrarse entre ellos sin levantar sospechas… Además es intrépida y completamente hermosa…**

-"¿Quieren que me infiltre entre los alemanes en nombre de Estados Unidos? ¿Qué gano yo con eso?"

 **-Dinero, A no ser que quiera quedarse limpiando pescado en los muelles toda su vida**

-"Quiero un salvoconducto, para mí y para los que vengan conmigo, quiero que me prometan que si ayudo a dar por finalizada esta guerra podremos irnos de Europa y empezar de cero en Estados Unidos"

- **¿Hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar?**

-"¿Para terminar con los nazis? Hasta donde haga falta"

Su mirada determinada provocó en aquellos hombres una sonrisa, no se habían equivocado, esa mujer era lo que necesitaban para girar las tornas de esa guerra para su propio beneficio.

Cuando Emma llegó a casa, tostada por el sol y con olor a salitre, encontró a su Regina con la vista perdida más allá del inmenso océano. Con la duda pintada en sus ojos aguamarina, se acercó a ella robándole un casto beso en los labios. La morena se aferró a su cuello suspirando antes de decidirse a hablar con su mujer, pues a pesar de que era imposible que llegasen a bendecir su matrimonio, ella se consideraba su esposa tras todo lo vivido, todo cuanto habían luchado para permanecer juntas a pesar de que la vida se empeñaba en tambalear sus cimientos.

-"Has estado aquí los americanos Emma"

 **-¿Los americanos? ¿Qué querían?**

-"Reclutarme, quieren que trabaje para ellos, que me infiltre entre los nazis una vez más, que saque información…"

 **-¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a volver a jugar a los espías amor? Recuerda Varsovia, casi nos matan**

-"En Varsovia era distinto, íbamos por libre, ahora trabajaré para el gobierno de Estados Unidos"

 **-¿Qué te han ofrecido?**

-"Una nueva vida lejos de aquí, un lugar donde empezar de cero amor, donde no ver en cada callejuela la destrucción del mundo… Donde poder ser felices juntas, envejecer juntas, tú y yo en el fin del mundo"

- **La oportunidad de empezar de cero a cambio de qué Regina…**

-"A cambio de dormir con el enemigo Emma, la oportunidad de liberarnos, de terminar con esta guerra, y yo solo debo dormir con el enemigo…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque es la mejor locutora, a mi tatita Vero porque es amor puro, a mi princesita Gen porque está siempre conmigo, a Alex porque me soporta cursi perdida, a Bego porque tengo ganas de verla pronto, a la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, a mi pequeña estrella y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 EL FIN DE LA GUERRA**

 **Inglaterra 1944**

La discusión que originó la decisión de Regina duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Alec había llegado a la cabaña para encontrar a las dos mujeres escupiendo fuego en sus miradas, enfrentadas ya que ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Cierto era que Emma estaba llegando al límite, ella misma habría estado dispuesta a dar la vida en Varsovia saltando a los trenes de la muerte pero tras su huida y la pérdida de August y Andreja solo quería vivir tranquila, al menos con toda la paz que podían tener en medio de la guerra mas su Regina siempre tenía en mente otros planes.

No era su lucha, se lo repitió mil veces y su morena no quiso escucharla, estaba decidida a marcharse de Inglaterra y seguir órdenes del gobierno estadounidense, quería sentirse útil y hundir el régimen nazi de una vez por todas, se lo debía a Andreja y August, se lo debía a todos los inocentes masacrados por la locura y la maldad de la raza humana.

Estaba decidido, iba a marcharse, iba a abandonarlos en Inglaterra y eso era más de lo que Emma pudo soportar. Por primera vez en años, esa noche no compartieron el lecho, ofuscadas, sin atreverse a dar su brazo a torcer.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Emma despertó, Regina ya no estaba en la cabaña, se marchó temprano, sin despedirse, seguramente aun molesta por la reacción de su amada y su propio orgullo que le impedía darle la razón. Ni ella misma comprendía qué hecho insólito la empujaba a meterse en la boca del lobo una y otra vez, simplemente las noticias filtradas de os horrores nazis era impulso suficiente para convertir esa lucha en la suya, para intentar ayudar a aplastar ese horror cuanto antes.

Era bella, lo sabía, usaba ese hecho para conseguir lo que quisiera, manipular a los hombres siempre se le dio bien… Emma no comprendía, no podía entenderlo pero su rubia era lo único cierto que había en su vida, la única luz en medio de las sombras, su Emma, terriblemente enfadada con ella, esperaba que la distancia impuesta entre ellas y el tiempo borrara de sus ojos aguamarina el dolor y el rencor que dibujó al saber que su amada volvería a jugar con la muerte.

Una simple nota sobre la mesita del salón fue lo que dejó para su amada, rogándole perdón y asegurándole que mantendría el contacto, que ella debía permanecer a salvo hasta que terminase la locura, la guerra llegaba a su fin, podía notarlo en el ambiente tenso a su alrededor.

Durante un año entero, Alec y Emma recibieron vagas noticias de las actividades de Regina, el joven la odiaba por haberlos abandonado de esa manera, aunque su odio escondía la tremenda preocupación de perder una vez más a un ser querido.

Emma apenas pronunciaba palabra, recibía los telegramas del gobierno americano con una mueca de asco en el rostro, sus sentimientos oscilaban entre el odio y el profundo amor que había sentido desde niña, el asco al imaginar a su Regina en la cama con altos cargos alemanes, la añoranza pues se acostaba cada noche con un hueco helado a su derecha, el lugar que le pertenecía a la morena por derecho mas esta se hallaba lejos, jugando a salvar el mundo…

Cuando la madrugada se cernía sobre ella, la encontraba mirando al techo con semblante serio y lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, en su mente una idea la obsesionaba hasta enloquecerla… Si perdía a Regina, si esta caía, si no volvía a verla… Su último recuerdo sería una discusión y dormirse con la ausencia de sus brazos rodeándola.

Las noticias de las actividades de Regina eran escasas, se contentaba con saber que seguía viva y rezar para que todo terminase y golpear a la morena por su estupidez extrema, abrazarla, sentirla, hacerle prometer que no volvería a abandonarla.

Todas las noches, junto a la radio, escuchaban los avances de los aliados, el desembarco de Normandia provocó que la balanza se inclinase a su favor provocando la euforia, realmente estaban cerca de terminar con esa guerra, cerca de volver a ver a Regina.

En enero del 45, Hitles y sus allegados se refugiaron en un bunker subterráneo dejando Berlín completamente desatendido, era el principio del fin, la locura del Fuhrer rozaba lo absurdo, había provocado la destrucción de Europa y, viendo cercano el final de la guerra y de su partido, acabó suicidándose meses después.

En mayo del 45, los soviéticos tomaron Berlín acabando así definitivamente con el régimen nacional socialista y, aunque la guerra continuase unos meses más entre Japón y Estados unidos, en Europa celebraban el fin de la contienda tras largos años de dolor, muerte y destrucción.

En medio de la euforia, Emma recibió la carta que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, la carta de Regina pidiéndole que se reuniese con ella en Polonia ya que estaba ocupada ayudando a los soviéticos a liberar los campos de exterminio.

El viaje de vuelta al hogar de Alec se dio sin mayor complicación, al llegar, fueron recibidos con cortesía y alojados en uno de los pocos hoteles que seguía en pie. Al entrar en la habitación pudo verla una vez más, frente a la ventana con uniforme militar, el cabello más largo y salvaje, sus ojos oscurecidos por el horror y la violencia y el porte serio y elegante, su Regina, los rasgos eran los mismo pero no era la misma mujer, lo sabía.

Se acercó a ella, de forma tímida aunque impaciente, sus ojos e clavaron en su rostro, dorado por el sol, sus cabellos rubios enredados, sus ojos aguamarina más vivos que nunca… Una sonrisa nació en sus labios, sonrisa blanca y cristalina, mientras tomaba la mano de su Emma y devoraba sus labios con sed infinita, la había echado terriblemente de menos.

- **Estás… diferente Gina**

-"La guerra cambia a las personas Emma, ya no soy la señorita que huyo de casa para estar con su amor… ahora soy una mujer, una que ha visto demasiado y se niega a perderte amor"

- **Aun estoy enfadada contigo por marcharte como lo hiciste**

-"Ven conmigo… Comprenderás porque lo hice…"

 **-¿A dónde vamos?**

-"A Auschwitz, al menos a sus alrededores… estamos ayudando todo lo que podemos al personal médico, los presos que liberamos no parecen personas Emma, les han quitado hasta la humanidad…"

Con prisa se cambio las ropas que llevaba durante su viaje y, a pesar de su cansancio, dejó a Alec dormido y se marchó tras Regina, sin intención de despegarse de ella tras tanto tiempo sin poder verla.

Montaron en un coche que la morena condujo con presteza, lo que llevó a Emma a pensar en qué momento había aprendido a conducir. Perdida en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta de que salían de la ciudad, adentrándose en campo abierto hasta que ante sus ojos se presentó la verja con aquel tétrico mensaje, **El trabajo os hará libres.**

Regina paró el vehículo y bajó, tomando su mano sin pronunciar palabra se dirigieron a un campamento con las cruces rojas no muy lejos de ahí, el lugar donde trataban a los presos más débiles, aquellos que no pudieron ser trasladados a un hospital.

Al entrar en las carpas, Emma sintió como el corazón se detenía en su pecho y se le secaba la garganta ante el horror que pudo contemplar. Hombres y mujeres que no parecían serlo, solo piel y huesos, miradas vacías y huecas, fantasmas de aquello que fueron en su día.

Regina apretó su mano con fuerza y la obligó a andar, dirigiéndose a una joven muchacha, de mirada aguamarina y cabellos castaño claro, ondulados, cayendo por su espalda como una grácil cascada de rizos, una muchacha con la sonrisa mas bella que Emma había contemplado, dulce y cristalina, aunque sus ojos mostrasen su endurecido corazón ante el horror que presenciaba cada día.

-"Laura, Ella es Emma Swan, la mujer de la que tanto te he hablado estos días. Emma, ella es Laura Darcy, voluntaria en este caos infernal"

 **-Un placer Emma, Regina ha hablado mucho de ti… Eres Judía ¿verdad?**

Emma no supo que responder, se ahogaba en el horror y la miseria que las rodeaba, la mano de Regina la anclaba al suelo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y enfrentó la mirada clara de esa muchacha.

- **Sí, lo fui, durante un tiempo… ¿Les hicieron esto por ser judíos?**

 **-Eso hicieron, la crueldad humana no tiene límites conocidos… Ha sido un placer Emma, debo continuar reconociéndolos**

Haciendo un gesto de despedida, se marchó entre la fila de enfermos, regalándoles su sonrisa, su luz esperanzadora, dejando a la joven rubia consternada con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto sintió las manos de Regina rodeándola, su aroma, el mismo que tanto había extrañado y su voz susurrando en su oído.

-"Aquí murió Andreja… Lo descubrí antes del fin de la guerra… Me encargué de terminar con aquellos que la asesinaron Emma"

- **Son unos monstruos**

-"No harán más daño, los vencimos, ganamos…"

Con una disculpa, Regina se separó de ella pues tenía quehaceres en ese lugar. Emma se dedicó a deambular por los pasillos, alcanzando agua cuando se lo pedían, ayudando siempre que era necesario.

Sus pasos la llevaron sin apenas darse cuenta, a una pequeña cuna, derramando sus lágrimas sin poder retenerlas al ver la criatura que dormía en ella. No se dio cuenta de que Laura la estaba observando hasta que la joven se puso a su lado, contemplando el rostro del bebé con una sonrisa.

- **La encontramos de milagro, estaba escondida en unos barracones. Realmente es un auténtico milagro que siga con vida siendo tan chiquitina… Es un resquicio de esperanza ¿no crees? E medio del infierno se abrió paso a la vida y ella esta aquí**

-"¿Cómo se llama?"

 **-Yo la llamo Judith, es el único nombre judío que conozco, bueno conozco más pero ese me gusta, significa alabanza divina**

-"¿Y sus padres?"

 **-Muertos, está sola**

."Ya no…"

Movida por un impulso inexplicable, tomó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, acunándolo… La guerra se lo había quitado todo pero ella sería su luz.

Buscó a Regina con la mirada y no tardó en encontrarla, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. La morena la miró, con el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, no hicieron falta palabras para que Regina comprendiese y asintiese suavemente con la cabeza, Emma necesitaba salvar a ese bebé y ella no sería quien se lo impidiera.

Se acercó a su Emma, visualizando los ojos oscuros del bebé que llevaba en sus brazos, la niña se había despertado y observaba su alrededor curiosa, escuchando el sonido de la voz de Emma, serenándola.

-"¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?"

 **-Judith… Judith Mills**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque me echa de menos, a mi tatita Vero porque es amor puro, a mi princesita Gen porque le irá genial en sus exámenes, a Alex porque es la gurú del amor, a mi saltadora de rocas favorita, a mi estrella, a Bego porque me hizo reír en un día horrible y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 UNA NUEVA VIDA**

 **Varsovia, 1945**

El dos de septiembre, tras largos años de lucha y demasiadas pérdidas, la Segunda Guerra Mundial llegó a su fin. Desde ese pequeño hotel en Varsovia, ambas lo celebraron con ahínco, sabiendo que habían dejado atrás la inmadurez y la juventud, que la guerra las hizo crecer, las cambió pero no consiguió separarlas.

Emma miraba a Regina casi con veneración, el uniforme militar que acostumbraba a vestir desde que la guerra había finalizado en Europa con la toma de Berlín y la liberación de los campos, le daba un toque elegante y misterioso. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban la crueldad que había presenciado y el latir de su corazón, su humanidad completamente asqueada por el nivel de maldad que alberga el ser humano en su interior.

En la habitación que compartían, mandó instalar una cuna para Judith y muchas noches, Emma se desvelaba encontrando la cama vacía y a su Regina sobre la cuna, observando con cariño ese pequeño milagro que habían hecho suyo, acariciando sus rosadas mejillas, susurrándole tiernas palabras y provocando que el corazón de la rubia se hinchase de alegría… No habían sido sus mejores momentos, por poco pierde a su amada en esa guerra absurda pero la paz se estaba instaurando y ellas eran madres de un pequeño regalo del cielo, un bebé superviviente del horror.

Era en esas noches cuando Regina, tomada por sorpresa, se deslizaba entre las sábanas acurrucándose en los brazos de su rubia, dejando que esta desordenase sus cabellos, escuchando su corazón y relatando de forma mecánica cada uno de los actos que cometió durante el año que estuvieron separadas… A cuantos alemanes sedujo para extraerles información, cuántos la metieron en su lecho y cuántos terminaron su vida en sus manos…

Le contó cómo investigó la muerte de Andreja con ahínco, al igual que el asesinato de August en el bosque, como dio con el traidor que las había vendido hacía ya tanto tiempo y le dio muerte, tras extraerle los nombres que necesitaba, qué grandes cargos alemanes dirigieron la operación, quienes fueron los responsables de esas muertes que aun le pesaban en el alma. Uno a uno los encontró, los sedujo y les dio caza, terminando con sus vidas sin pestañear, hallando un poco de paz tras vengar a aquellos que durante y breve periodo de tiempo fueron su familia.

Emma escuchaba, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos humedecidos. En ocasiones al cerrar sus ojos imaginaba cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiesen quedado en parís, mas ese no fue su camino, tuvo que viajar al infierno, luchar contra el diablo, huir y perder a la mujer que amaba durante un largo año, para darse cuenta de que no quería pasar un solo segundo más de su vida lejos de ella.

A sus casi treinta años, Regina ya no era la niña rica que escapaba de su casa a montar a caballo con su sirvienta, era una mujer, fuerte y decidida, valiente y temeraria, dispuesta a todo por aquellos a los que amaba. En esas noches eternas de desvelos, entre recuerdos y confesiones que aligeraban su alma atormentada, hacían el amor sedientas, ansiosas por sentirse, por marcarse, prometerse que todo iba a empezar de cero, que volverían a ser felices, tenían todo el futuro por delante y la promesa de una nueva vida, juntas, con su pequeña estrella judía, su milagro, el bebé que la vida les había regalado en medio del caos y el horror.

Con Europa volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, de forma lenta y con una amenaza distinta a cualquier guerra que hubiesen vivido hasta el momento tras las tensiones entre los soviéticos y Estados Unidos, Regina se reunió con los hombres para los que, diligentemente, había trabajado un largo años, buscando el cumplimiento de una promesa, la ciudadanía americana para Emma, Judith y ella misma, poder empezar de cero lejos de las ruinas de un continente que se caía a pedazos.

Mientras los americanos preparaban los papeles y su reubicación en el nuevo continente, Regina habló con Alec largo y tendido. El joven no le perdonaba que se marchase como lo hizo, que los abandonase, mas al conocer los actos de la morena, al saber que había luchado por vengar a su familia, el perdón se instaló en el corazón del muchacho.

Con algo de dinero que la morena había ahorrado ese tiempo, compró un terreno en el cementerio de Varsovia, donde las tumbas con los nombres de August y Andreja Vazko aún perduran, tumbas vacías pues sus cuerpos no fueron capaces de encontrarlos o trasladarlos debido al caos de la guerra, pero al fin y al cabo un lugar en su Varsovia querida donde poder llorar a esos héroes por todos olvidados.

Cuando llegó el momento de cruzar el Atlántico, Alec decidió quedarse, no podía concebir vivir en otro lugar que no fuese su tierra natal, ni estar lejos de la tumba de su padre y de su hermana, poniendo fin así a su extraña convivencia, dejando partir a aquellas mujeres que salvaron su vida, que cuidaron de él y le enseñaron a ser el hombre que fue toda su vida, justo y recto como ellas.

Las vio partir sabiendo que ese adiós era el definitivo, que una vez viajaran al nuevo mundo Europa quedaría en el olvido para ellas. Las vio subir tras una larga despedida a ese avión que las llevaría lejos, con la pequeña Judith en sus brazos, las vio cerrar ese capítulo de sus vidas para iniciar uno nuevo en el otro lado del mundo.

 **Varsovia, 2002**

Alec permanecía callado, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos fijos en las llamas, quizás rememorando ese avión, ese último adiós…

Gen había recogido durante horas esa historia de guerra, traición, muerte y espionaje, de dolor, infierno y amor, cuanto más descubría de Regina más le fascinaba esa mujer, la forma en la que vivió, tan intensa, temeraria y valiente, tan enamorada de Emma en una época donde la sociedad las crucificaría por un amor así.

Al centrar su mirada el reloj se dio cuenta de que había anochecido hacía ya tiempo y ella había entretenido al señor Vazko todo el día, sintiéndose de pronto una intrusa inoportuna y sin saber cómo proceder.

Fue Alec quien rompió el silencio, con un susurro parecido más bien a un recuerdo difuminado.

-"Storybrook"

 **-¿Disculpe? No le entendí bien**

-"Storybrook era el nombre del pueblo donde las mandaron los americanos, se que estuvieron ahí cerca de diez años… recibía noticias siempre que el telón de acero lo permitía"

 **-Está muy cerca de Boston**

-"Supongo que es su próxima parada señorita Rodríguez"

 **Partiré pronto, pero antes me gustaría visitar la tumba de August y Andreja, son una parte importante de la historia que estoy recogiendo**

-"Estaré encantado de llevarla, ahora me gustaría descansar y usted debe volver a su hotel, se hizo tarde"

 **-¿Entonces le veo mañana señor Vazko?**

-"A las ocho, no se retrase… Y llámeme Alec, conoce toda mi vida, es extraño que siga tratándome de usted"

Con una sonrisa Gen se despidió de su anfitrión, la noche estaba fría mas sus pensamientos inconexos, invadidos por la guerra y los ojos negros de Regina entretuvieron su camino hasta que llegó al hotel sin apenas darse cuenta.

Sin sueño, cogió sus notas pasándolas a limpio, escribiendo una historia olvidada a la par que fascinante.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana se acostó, pensando en su siguiente destino, volvía a casa después de todo, Storybrook estaba relativamente cerca de Boston, podía hacer una parada para hablar con la señorita Lucas y explicarle cómo iba la investigación.

Storybrook, un pueblo pesquero con nombre de cuento, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro imaginando cómo sería esa nueva vida por la que Regina tanto lucho, esa vida en América lejos de las ruinas de un continente viejo y cansado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija kath y su memoria, a mi tatita Vero porque la quiero, a mi princesita gen por su paciencia, a Alex porque está, desaparecida, a mi tren porque somos canon desde hace diez días, a Bego porque soporta mis movidas y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Mil perdones por la tardanza, estaba sin ordenador, intentare actualizar más a menudo como antes.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12 VOLVER AL INICIO**

Tras visitar la tumba de Andreja y August junto a Alec, Gen se sintió conectada con la historia que guardaba en su bloc de notas, los pequeños detalles y matices, la voz perdida de una mujer extraordinaria, las sombras de su pasado, sombras que ella misma debía espantar para dejar a la luz quién fue Regina, quién fue Emma y cuál fue su destino.

Pasó un día más en Varsovia, junto al señor Vazko, acompañándolo y escuchando las tiernas historias de su infancia mezcladas por otras más crudas y sombrías, como las que vivió mientras Varsovia pertenecía a los comunistas. Durante ese tiempo aprendió una valiosa lección, la historia sigue viva, sigue latente en cada ser humano pues cada hombre o mujer crea su propia historia, al igual que Regina la decidir huir de toda comodidad junto a la mujer que amaba. Su insulsa vida, sus preocupaciones sobre el trabajo o la hipoteca poco a poco fueron eclipsadas por el ideal de vivir, de dejar su huella en el mundo así como tantas otras personas antes que ella lucharon en las sombras por un mundo mejor.

Ya a bordo del avión que la llevaría hasta Boston, se permitió pensar en los giros que daba esa enrevesada historia que estaba recomponiendo, una aventura que empezaba en España y la llevaba de vuelta a estados Unidos, muy cerca de su ciudad natal, Regina había ido a parar a un pueblo pesquero de que solo conocía le nombre puesto que, era tan pequeño y apartado del mundo que nunca se aventuró a visitarlo.

Pensando que, irónicamente, volvía al inicio de todo, pronto cayó profundamente dormida, le esperaba un largo vuelo hasta pisar una vez más el suelo americano.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Boston, sintió todo su cuerpo agarrotado ya que llevaba demasiadas horas metida en un minúsculo asiento, por mucho que sus gastos estaban pagados no quería abusar de la amabilidad de la señora White y viajaba en clase turista. Recogió sus pertenencias que tardaron una eternidad en aparecer en esa cinta y, con celeridad, se metió en un taxi dando su propia dirección, pasaría por su casa a descansar un poco y asearse antes de ir a Storybrook, antes de perseguir una vez más el fantasma de una mujer del pasado.

Una vez en su apartamento, se dejó caer sobre la cama durmiéndose en el acto, dándose cuenta en ese momento de su nivel de agotamiento, tras no haber parado un solo instante en su viaje por Europa y haber dormido apenas unas horas necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, visiblemente recuperada de su agotador viaje y bastante animada ya que se acercaba cada vez más a la verdad, a saber con exactitud cuál fue el destino de Emma y Regina, cogió el teléfono marcando el número de Ruby Lucas, la nieta de la señora White, para explicarle su siguiente procedimiento, recibiendo la misma respuesta de siempre, que anotara sus gastos pues estos le serían pagados.

Si a la señorita Lucas le extraño que los pasos de Regina la llevaran a los alrededores de Boston no lo dejó ver en su conversación, tan alegre y amable como siempre.

Tras un copioso desayuno, recopiló sus notas y las ordenó, cogiendo una libreta nueva puesto que la que llevó a Europa estaba ya repleta de historias y se encaminó a su coche, rumbo a Storybrook.

Se había tomado la libertad de hablar con el alcalde del pueblo, explicándole brevemente el motivo de su visita al pueblo, nada más llegar se reuniría con él para averiguar quién podía darle la información que estaba buscando, el siguiente capítulo de la vida de Regina.

El viaje no fue muy largo y, tras un par de horas al volante, el cartel de bienvenidos a Storybrook apareció en su campo de visión regalándole una sonrisa, tenía todo el día para campar a sus anchas por el pueblo, preguntando sobre Regina a quién pudiese recordarla, a quien hubiese vivido en el pueblo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Entrando al pueblo divisó una pequeña cafetería y ahí dejó su coche aparcado, entrando al local y pidiendo un café cargado para ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes, la camarera le sonrío con educación y Gen aprovechó para preguntarle dónde podía encontrar el ayuntamiento ya que tenía que reunirse con el alcalde.

La camarera le explicó cómo llegar y, con un agradecimiento, dejó el importe sobre la barra, tomó su café y salió, andando en la dirección señalada y silbando alegre, estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo e impacienta ya que deseaba añadir una nueva pieza a ese puzle que era Regina Mills.

Una vez en el ayuntamiento, fue anunciada y el alcalde la recibió con una sonrisa amable, su rostro era bonachón, sus cabellos escasos y rojizos, llevaba unas gafas que se escurrían por su nariz dándole un porte sabio y despistado. Tras estrecharle la mano, Gen abordó la conversación en el acto.

- **Señor Hoper gracias por recibirme, hablamos por teléfono**

-"Bienvenida a Storybrook señorita Rodriguez, tengo entendido que está escribiendo una historia"

 **-Eso es, una historia sobre una persona que vivió en este pueblo un tiempo, me gustaría contactar con familiares o conocidos a ser posible.**

 **-** "Regina Mills y Emma Swan ¿Verdad?"

 **-Esos son los nombres que le di, ¿Descubrió algo que me fuese de utilidad?**

-"Todos en este pueblo han oído hablar de Regina Mills y Emma Swan señorita Rodriguez, aunque no hayamos podido conocerlas personalmente…"

- **¿hay alguien que sí lo hiciera? ¿Qué las conociera? Llegaron aquí con una niña, me gustaría también dar con su paradero**

-"Tiene que hablar usted con Marco, el fue alcalde antes que yo, fue alcalde desde que Regina se marchó y dejó vacío el puesto"

 **-¿Regina fue alcaldesa?**

-"Sí, lo fue, la primera mujer que llegó a ser alcaldesa de este pueblo y no lo hizo nada mal, la gente le temía y respetaba, en una sociedad machista supo abrirse paso entre tiburones y ganarse el apoyo y el respeto de todo el pueblo, las historias cuentan que era una mujer fascinante y Emma no se quedaba atrás, dos heroínas de la guerra de Europa… pero todo cuanto puedo contarle yo son relatos e historias, marco puede darle más información, el las trató como si fueran su familia, las conocía bien, el puede darle lo que está buscando"

El joven alcalde, le tendió una tarjeta con una dirección, la dirección de marco, el hombre con el que debía hablar y con un mudo agradecimiento salió del ayuntamiento para encontrar a ese hombre y encontrar la siguiente pieza del puzle. Sin saber que estaba cerca del final, que Storybrook sería la última parada, que fue en Storybrook donde realmente todo cambió para siempre en la vida de Regina.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y sus geniales RW que ya son un fic llamado el día que Cora volvió del Averno (Pasen todas a leerlo), A mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque sufre con mi ausencia, a Alex porque está mudita, a mi póker de ases porque cada día que pasa la quiero más, a mi estrella que brilla en el cielo, a Bego y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 AQUELLOS AÑOS**

 **Storybrook-Maine, 2002**

Dar con Marco no fue difícil, el pueblo en sí no era muy grande y todos los vecinos parecían conocerse entre sí, a parte el ex alcalde era un ciudadano respetado y querido por la comunidad, por lo que encontrar la dirección que el señor Hoper le había proporcionado fue una tarea de niños.

El hogar de Marco no era muy ostentoso, más bien una casita sencilla a las afueras, cerca del frondoso bosque que rodeaba la zona, del pequeño porque colgaban unas campanitas que se mecían con el viento, dándole al lugar un sonido especial, un toque mágico y sencillo.

Con algo de prisa y sintiendo que estaba cerca de su meta final, cruzó a zancadas la distancia que la separaba de la puerta, sus cabellos rizados bailando al son de la brisa del atardecer y los nervios flotando en su vientre, portando bajo su brazo firmemente custodiados los cuadernos que recogían esa historia que ya empezaba a cobrar vida en su interior, el relato de las desventuras y las alegrías de una mujer que la había fascinado por completo.

Llamó al timbre, esperando ansiosa una respuesta mas esta no llegaba y empezó a impacientarse. Tras varios minutos parada frente a la puerta frunció el ceño ya que estaba segura de que el señor Wood la estaba esperando. Transcurridos unos diez minutos en los que fue cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y removiendo sus cabellos en un tic ansioso, volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Impaciente y algo desorientada, sus pasos la guiaron alrededor de la vivienda, buscando resquicios de actividad en su interior, hasta que dio con el garaje y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que salía luz de su interior. De forma tímida y curiosa, se fue acercando al lugar y, empujando levemente esa puerta echó un vistazo al interior, viendo como el dueño de la casa estaba enfrascado en la reparación de un reloj antiguo, seguramente desde su lugar de trabajo no había escuchado el timbre.

Sin saber muy bien cómo anunciarse ya que su presencia ahí podía perturbar la minuciosa labor del señor Wood, se quedó plantada observando como este colocaba con paciencia los engranajes de esa pieza de colección, sin saber cuánto tiempo dedicó a su minuciosa observación. De pronto, el anciano exclamó satisfecho, cerrando la puertecilla del reloj y dándole cuerda, comprobado que este funcionaba a la perfección.

Con una sonrisa alzó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que tenía visita y sonriendo mientras su mirada se posaba en esa extraña desconocida. Viéndose descubierta, Gen se decidió a entrar en la estancia y presentarse, observando minuciosamente a ese hombre, de edad avanzada aunque indefinida, gestos amables y mirada penetrante.

- **Buenas tardes señor Wood, soy Gen Rodríguez, creo que me estaba esperando**

-"Así es señorita Rodríguez, disculpe que no reparase antes en su presencia, estaba enfrascado en mi labor y suelo perder la noción del tiempo"

 **-No se preocupe, fue interesante observarlo trabajar ¿Es usted relojero?**

-"Más bien coleccionista, me gusta devolverle a la historia su cometido, aunque sea simplemente reparando un antiguo reloj"

 **-Supongo que el señor Hoper le ha informado de mi labor y el motivo por el cual estoy aquí en Stroybrook**

 **-** "Está recogiendo la historia de Regina ¿Verdad?"

 **-Exactamente, la última pieza del puzle me trajo hasta aquí, se que llegó tras la guerra acompañada por una mujer, Emma Swan y un bebé, Judith., también me han dicho que nadie la conocía como usted**

-"Eso es cierto, nadie llegó a conocer a Regina como yo, exceptuando a Emma por supuesto"

- **¿Podría contarme cómo continua su historia?**

-"Puedo y lo haré, mas no aquí en mi garaje ¿me acompañaría a pasear por el pueblo? Mientras tanto le narraré cómo llegó Regina a Storybrook… Aquellos fueron buenos años para ella, lejos del horror que tuvo que vivir durante la guerra"

La sonrisa del señor Wood, amable y sincera, contagió a Gen. Esta espero pacientemente a que el antiguo alcalde se adecentara, aceptando sin reparo su proposición. Tras unos minutos en los que Marco limpió sus manos y adecentó sus ropas, salieron a la suave brisa del atardecer, andando sin rumbo fijo mientras nuevos recuerdos, nuevos relatos eran narrados, mientras esa historia tomaba ya su giro final.

 **Stroybrook-Maine, marzo 1946.**

Era una tarde lluviosa, el cielo estaba completamente negro y descargaba ese aguacero sin dar tregua, cuando el coche del ejército estadounidense se detuvo frente a la residencia de los Wood. El señor Wood había servido con honor a su país durante la primera guerra mundial y aun en su retiro ofrecía sus servicios en todo cuanto fuese necesario, por lo que la recibir aquella llamada en la que se solicitaba que diese asilo a Regina no se negó. Conocía por encima las hazañas de aquella mujer, española de origen y cuya colaboración con el ejército estadounidense había sido de gran ayuda durante los últimos años de guerra.

El coche oscuro que las llevaba a su nuevo hogar, se marchó, dejándolas frente a esa casa donde las estaban esperando. El señor Wood se asombró al ver la juventud de ambas mujeres, sus rostros fatigados, sus ojos cargados de demasiados recuerdos y con ellas una pequeña cuyo brazo estaba marcado con los números de la muerte, una superviviente al horror.

Las hizo pasar en el acto y su mujer les sirvió sopa caliente para espantar el frío glaciar que traía consigo la lluvia. Comieron en silencio, en sus ojos se reflejaba la alarma ya que no había habido un momento en los últimos años en el que se sintieran a salvo. El ambiente estaba tenso, el aire cargado mientras aquella mujer de ojos oscuros escrutaba a sus anfitriones buscando signos de amenaza mientras protegía, a su manera, a la muchacha de cabellos claros y el bebé que portaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y los pasos acompañados de un silbido alegre llegaron hasta el comedor donde rápidamente entró un joven, empapado de los pies a la cabeza mas alegre, con una sonrisa contagiosa.

El joven miró a sus extrañas inquilinas, comprendiendo en el acto que tenían en sus hombros una larga historia. Sus años sirviendo en el frente le habían enseñado a leer el alma de las personas y, mirando el rostro rudo, los ojos oscuros y la mueca de amenaza que Regina presentaba supo que estaba ante alguien que era capaz de dar su vida por aquellos a los que protegía.

Marco Wood no tardó en ganarse la confianza de Regina, demostrándole su apoyo mudo y contagiándole su vitalidad y alegría día tras día. Así el joven descubrió que la morena se sentía encerrada en la morada familiar, que deseaba encontrar pronto un empleo y un hogar para Emma y la pequeña. Con el paso de las semanas, veía interactuar a las dos mujeres convenciéndose de que su primera impresión no fue errónea, no eran amigas, ni hermanas, un sentimiento mucho más profundo habitaba en ambas, un sentimiento que por mucho que tratasen de ocultar se veía a simple visto, con los dulces gestos de Regina hacia su rubia, el apoyo que se daban, las miradas que se regalaban cuando creían que nadie estaba mirando.

Con ayuda de Marco y la reputación de los Wood, Regina consiguió entrar a trabajar en el pequeño ayuntamiento del pueblo, los ingresos no eran muy altos pero bastaron para que pudieran alquilar una pequeña casita, ganando así la independencia que tanto deseaban a los pocos meses de llegar.

Poco a poco dejó de ser extraño verlas pasear por el puerto, por las calles del pueblo, una pequeña familia unida en el horror de la guerra y, aunque todos sabían que se comportaban como un matrimonio, nadie osaba inmiscuirse ya que, con el paso de los meses, todo Storybrook conocía las historia de cómo juntas habían liberado a tantos presos formando parte de las guerrillas, de la resistencia, como se habían enfrentado al nazismo con uñas y dientes sin que realmente fuese su guerra ya que ambas eran españolas y España no había entrado en guerra, historias narradas entre susurros hacían que es pequeño pueblo de pescadores admirase el coraje y el valor de Emma y Regina, una admiración que superada la aversión por la forma en la que decidieron vivir sus vidas, amándose a pesar de ser mujeres.

Los años iban pasando, años en los que los horrores de la guerra quedaron atrás, Judith iba creciendo, convirtiéndose en una niña alegre y querida por todo el pueblo. La muchacha sabía que era un pequeño milagro, que había estado a punto de morir en el exterminio masivo de su raza, aun así veía en Emma y Regina su familia, ellas la criaron entregándole todo el amor que poseían, haciendo de ella una niña feliz y risueña que conquistaba a todo el mundo con su sonrisa.

Con el paso de los años, Regina fue ascendiendo dentro del ayuntamiento, su carácter fuerte y su infinita inteligencia le ayudaron a subir escalones que hasta la fecha habían sido negados a una mujer, demostrando que no había nada que ella no pudiese conseguir. Cinco años más tarde se hacía con el título de alcaldesa, la primera mujer en Storybrook que ostentaba dicho puesto, se lo había ganado con trabajo duro y con el cariño de prácticamente todo el pueblo, podría decirse que desde que partieron de España rumbo a lo desconocido, no podían ser más felices. Durante esos años la tranquilidad y la paz con la que siempre soñaron por fin consiguieron alcanzarla, Emma demostró su fuerza y tenacidad consiguiendo el puesto de Sheriff cuando el anterior falleció trágicamente de un ataque al corazón, poco a poco iban creando su propio lugar en el mundo, consiguiendo realizarse como personas, trabajando duro y regalándole a su hija un futuro, una educación y todo el amor que tenían para ella.

Y así iban pasando los años, ellas ya no eran las extrañas europeas que llegaron una noche lluviosa a nuestro pueblo, eran la alcaldesa y la Sheriff, Emma y Regina, queridas por todos. Paseaban de la mano sin pudor ni vergüenza, regalaban su sonrisa a sus vecinos, simplemente vivían en paz, como siempre habían deseado, por fin tras tantos años de dolor, de lucha incesante, de huir, tenían un hogar, una familia y la estabilidad que tanto habían necesitado.

 **Stroybrook-Maine 2002**

A medida que Marco iba relatando como Emma y Regina habían hecho de Storybrook su hogar, sus pasos los llevaban de un lado a otro de ese pueblo, el señor Wood le mostró dónde estaba la pequeña casita que Regina alquiló con su primer sueldo, para más tarde enseñarle la mansión blanca que fue su hogar durante tantos años, los mismos que ejerció su papel de alcaldesa en el pueblo, pasearon sir rumbo fijo hasta que marco dejó de hablar, clavando su vista en el horizonte, pensativo…

- **Señor Wood ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?**

-"Por supuesto, pregunte lo que desee"

 **-Si aquí encontraron un hogar, ¿Por qué se marcharon? ¿A dónde fueron?**

-"Bueno, aquí encontraron estabilidad, un hogar y a gente que no se atrevió a juzgarlas sino a comprenderlas, fueron felices durante muchos años"

 **-Entonces ¿por qué marcharse?**

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin pronunciar palabra, marco comenzó a andar seguido de cerca por Gen, que esperaba una respuesta mas no deseaba presionar a su anfitrión. Sin darse cuenta de a dónde iban, concentrada como estaba en anotar todos los nuevos datos recibidos, de pronto marco se paró en seco y entre susurros, le dio su respuesta.

-"Aquí fueron felices, al menos durante algunos años, pero hubo algo con lo que Regina no contaba y que la cambió para siempre"

Gen abrió la boca más su pregunta murió en su garganta al darse cuenta de dónde estaban. Sin saber cómo habían llegado al cementerio del pueblo y Marco se había detenido frente a una sencilla lápida.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella y cualquier pregunta que pudo tener se desvaneció, murió en su garganta mientras un nudo se posaba en su estómago y las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus pupilas.

Un nombre y una inscripción: **Emma Swan, 1916-1961, amada esposa y madre.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y su kokoro, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a mi princesita Gen porque la quiero, a Alex porque es mi suegra, a Bego y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Hoy especialmente se lo dedico a mi número 17, el tren que no podía perder, mi mano ganadora y premio gordo, mi princesa, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi preciosa novia en nuestro primer mes.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS**

 **Storybrook-Maine, 2002**

Durante unos instantes, Gen se quedó como una estatua delante de esa lápida, esa prueba irrefutable de que no estaba escribiendo una historia de fantasmas, que Emma y Regina vivieron, se amaron y al final, antes de lo debido tuvieron que separarse.

Una lágrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla al imaginar el desgarrador abismo que aprisionó a Regina tras perderla, durante toda la historia el hilo conductor que explicaba las hazañas y acciones de la morena era esa mujer que yacía bajo sus pies.

Marco, junto a ella, guardó reverencial silencio mientras el viento aullaba, lejano, removiendo las hojas. A lo lejos empezaba a ponerse el sol, dándole al lugar una mezcla de colores, anaranjados, la calma y la quietud consiguieron asfixiarla al igual que las mil preguntas sin respuesta que resonaban en su mente.

No supo si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, no con exactitud, grabando en su retina esa lápida gris y fría, ese símbolo de una historia de amor rota por los caprichos de la vida y el destino.

- **Señor Wood…**

-"¿Quiere saber cómo ocurrió, verdad? ¿Qué mal mundano se llevó con el a Emma Swan?"

- **Sí, por favor, cuénteme qué le ocurrió**

 **Storybrook-Maine, 1956**

Con los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, acariciando su rostro con suavidad, Regina abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, estirándose poco a poco cobre el colchón, sintiendo los brazos de Emma alrededor de su cintura y su acompasada respiración sobre su pecho.

Era feliz, inmensamente feliz, desde hacía ya largos años no había sombras ni amenazas constantes en sus vidas, su pequeña Judith se había convertido en un auténtico regalo del cielo, completándolas y llenándolas de amor, de ternura. Su vida en ese apacible pueblo de pescadores, perdido en medio de un bosque frondoso y lejos de la civilización que crecía a pasos agigantados estaba llena de paz, compartía sus días con Emma, con su pequeña, con la familia que juntas habían creado y, aunque las leyes no permitían su unión legitima al ser dos mujeres, tampoco les importaba, hacía mucho tiempo que se consideraban un matrimonio poco convencional, vivían como tal y nadie osaba inmiscuirse.

Se levantó sin despertar a Emma, hacía días que su rubia no dormía muy bien, despertándose cada poco. Acarició sus rubios cabellos y miró su rostro sumido en un sueño profundo sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, lo habían logrado, seguían juntas contra el mundo, juntas y felices a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

Bajó a la cocina sin prisa, hacía ya algunos años que cambiaron el pequeño apartamento por esa mansión, un pequeño capricho que habían vuelto su hogar. Cuando Regina la descubrió estaba abandonada y destartalada, mas la morena se enamoró de ella en el acto, comprándola y junta a Emma restaurándola, convirtiéndola en esa hermosa casa señorial que podían llamar hogar.

Silbando melodías sin nombre, preparó el desayuno para su familia, sonriendo feliz, una sonrisa que pronto iba a borrarse aunque ella aun no lo sabía.

Como llamadas por el olor de las tortitas y el café, Emma y Judith aparecieron casi al unísono. A sus once añitos, su pequeña estrella judía se había vuelto toda una señorita, de inmensos ojos azules y cabellos como la noche, su sonrisa dulce y su exquisita educación se había ganado a todo el pueblo con el paso de los años.

Desayunaron entre risas, ajenas a que sería el último desayuno alegre y tranquilo que podrían compartir. Cuando Judith se fue a la escuela, Regina recogió los platos echando un vistazo al reloj para no llegar tarde al ayuntamiento, cuando Emma se aferró a su cintura y escondió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma a manzana y depositando pequeños besos aquí y allá, ensanchando la sonrisa de su amada.

- **Hoy voy a ir a ver al doctor, Gina, últimamente me cuesta dormir y no me encuentro bien**

-"Bueno, ves a verlo pero seguro que no es nada amor. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

 **-No es necesario, ve a gobernar el pueblo señora alcaldesa, no sé cómo pueden pasar un solo día sin ti**

-"Eres una exagerada…"

 **-Te quiero**

-"Y yo a ti, ahora voy a prepararme o llegaré tarde"

Depositando un beso suave en sus labios, salió corriendo a cambiarse para llegar al ayuntamiento a su hora. Si hubiese sabido que ese día iba a cambiar sus vidas por completo, quizás se habría detenido, habría tomado a Emma entre sus brazos y su gesto rápido y sencillo de despedida se habría vuelto un beso apasionado, quizás de saberlo no habrían perdido el tiempo, se habrían amado, mas no lo sabían.

Tras un día de locos, caía ya la tarde y Regina entraba en su casa fatigada, se quitó los zapatos buscando comodidad y se dirigió al estudio donde pensaba servirse una copa para relajarse, después seguiría su rutina, buscaría a Judith y le preguntaría por su día, prepararía la cena para su familia y cuando Emma llegase vivirían su cotidianidad en paz y armonía.

Mas entrando al estudio se dio de bruces con su rubia, recordando de pronto que pretendía visitar al médico, con el ajetreo de su día lo había olvidado por completo. Seguramente el doctor la mandó a descansar y por eso estaba en casa mucho antes de lo normal.

A paso seguro se acercó a ella para besarla, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Emma tenía la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y, observándola detenidamente, ahogó un suspiro de disgusto ya que no se había llegado a percatar de los efectos que el insomnio prolongado tenía sobre su amada, su rostro más pálido de lo habitual, sus ojos hundidos y las profundas ojeras. Una cosa era segura, su Emma dejaría el trabajo un tiempo, necesitaba descansar.

Al llegar a su altura, se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, acariciando sus cabellos y besando tiernamente su mejilla, provocando que la rubia aterrizase ya que su mente parecía estar muy lejos de ahí.

Ambas se miraron y Emma dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa apagada y triste, sonrisa que ya presagiaba la noticia.

-"Hey, amor qué te dijo el médico"

 **-Nada bueno amor, por desgracia nada bueno**

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"

 **-No lo saben con exactitud, necesitan hacerme más pruebas pero todo indica un camino, y no es bueno Regina**

-"Sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos, juntas, como siempre hemos hecho"

 **-No esta vez Gina, estoy sentenciada, yo ya no tengo salida**

-"No digas eso Emma, lo podemos solucionar, siempre hemos luchado juntas y hemos salido de todos los infiernos juntas"

- **Tengo cáncer Regina, estoy condenada a muerte**

Los días iban pasando, cada uno más gris que el anterior. Tras esa conversación en el estudio donde sus vidas terminaron de desmoronarse. Regina guardaba la esperanza de que fuese un error, de que las pruebas médicas diesen un nuevo diagnóstico, mas todas tenían un idéntico resultado, una sentencia de muerte.

Visitaron a todos los especialistas del país, Regina no pensaba rendirse y arrastraba a su amada en busca de un milagro, de una solución, mas las negativas y las miradas de compasión que iban recibiendo fueron motivo suficiente para comprender que Emma Swan estaba condenada, que era cuestión de meses, días o quizás años, no había un milagro, no había nada que pudieran hacer, salvo esperar y aprovechar cada minuto que la vida les regalase para estar juntas.

Con la nueva situación desbordándola, Regina dejó el ayuntamiento en manos de marco, confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejar en sus manos el pueblo mientras ella intentaba luchar contra las sombras en su propia casa.

Todo Storybrook, como lugar pequeño, sabía que Emma estaba muriendo, veían agrietarse y quebrarse a Regina, el rostro, antes alegre y despierto de Judith, cubierto de sombras… Ayudaban como podían mas en esa situación, era mejor dejarlas solas, dejar que permanecieran unidas hasta el último día.

Lo que los médicos vaticinaron como meses se volvieron cinco largos años, cinco años de ver a su mujer consumirse, cada vez más delgada, pálida y enferma, sus cabellos sedosos y ondulados desvaneciéndose, sus ojos apagándose, muriendo poco a poco cada día, y aun así no hubo un solo momento en el que no sostuviera su mano, besase sus labios, la amase con intensidad.

Una noche estrellada, el diez de noviembre de 1961, Ambas estaban tumbadas mirando el firmamento con sus manos entrelazadas, el aliento de Emma era entrecortado y aun así sonreía, Regina, su Regina, la señorita que lo dejó todo para huir con su sirvienta, la mujer que había dado cada minuto de su vida a demostrarle que la amada, seguía sosteniendo su mano en los últimos momentos de su existencia.

- **Brillan más que nunca las estrellas Regina… ¿Crees que saben que me voy a ir con ellas?**

-"Seguro que sí, serás la más brillante de todas"

 **-Lo seré, para que no te pierdas mi señora, para que puedas mirarlas y verme en ellas**

-"Te quiero Emma, siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré, te quise como Myriam, te quiero como Emma, siempre fuiste y siempre serás lo mejor que me ha dado la vida"

- **Ahora tendrás que cuidar de Judith tu sola**

-"Nos cuidaremos mutuamente"

 **-Yo también te quiero Regina, desde siempre, desde que éramos niñas, te quise cuando eras mi señora, te quise cuando me sacaste de Madrid, te quise, siempre te he querido, incluso cuando quisiste salvar el mundo tu sola y me dejaste en Inglaterra esperando por ti. He sido feliz, lo he sido de corazón, puedo irme tranquila porque he amado todos los días de mi vida**

Quizás fue por las lágrimas que aguaban su mirada oscura, mas Regina podía jurar que cuando su Emma exhaló el último aliento, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca.

Tras su muerte, la morena preparó un funeral sencillo sin contar que todo el pueblo acudiría a apoyarla en ese momento. En la lápida inscribió que era su esposa y nadie objetó, nadie osó contradecirla…

 **Storybrook-Maine, 2002**

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, desgarrada al escuchar el último fragmento de esa historia, mas tenía aun mil preguntas que hacer, mil preguntas sin responder.

- **¿Qué fue de Regina? ¿Sigue aquí en el pueblo?**

-"No, poco después del funeral, Regina cogió a Judith y se machó, supongo que le dolían demasiado los recuerdos"

 **-¿A dónde fue?**

-"Si quiere reunir el nuevo pedazo de la historia deberá encontrar a la hija de Judith, ya que esta desgraciadamente murió hace algunos años en un accidente de coche junto a su esposo"

 **-¿Sabe su nombre?**

-"No, desgraciadamente no sé el nombre de la niña, me enteré de la muerte de Judith por los periódicos, su esposo era un hombre influyente en el mundo de la historia moderna, recogía la historia de los judíos que murieron durante la segunda guerra mundial, supongo que Judith lo conoció buscando sus orígenes y se acabaron casando"

 **-Necesito su nombre para encontrar a su hija**

-"Creo que se llamaba Peter, Peter y Judith Lucas"

Gen guardó silencio unos instantes, el apellido Lucas lo conocía, lo conocía demasiado ya que la señorita Lucas era quién pagaba sus facturas… Si Ruby Lucas era la hija de Judith, la señora Whithe, su abuela, la mujer que la había contratado solo podía ser Regina.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque es toda una artista y la quiero muchísimo, a Mi tatita Vero porque es un solete, a Alex porque me parto con ella, a mi princesita Gen porque es una de la personitas más importantes para mí, a mi preciosísima novia porque cada día me hace más feliz, a mi estrella que brilla en el cielo, a bego y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15 REGINA WHITE**

Esa noche no pudo dormir. En la habitación del pequeño hostal donde decidió descansar antes de continuar su excéntrico viaje recogiendo los pedazos de toda una vida por orden de su propia protagonista, miraba por la ventana sin poder apartar su vista de las estrellas, aun conmocionada por el relato que Marco le había regalado, los últimos años de Emma Swan.

Durante horas escribió en sus notas con todo detalle el último capítulo de esa historia de amor, entre lágrimas escurridizas ya que no podía detenerlas. Su interior estaba devastado por un cúmulo de emociones a las que no podía nombrar, se sentía excitada ya que estaba cerca de terminar esa historia, conmocionada ante el hecho de que una de sus protagonistas hubiese fallecido y sobre todo sentía una curiosidad desbordante y se preguntaba sin poder evitarlo por qué Regina le había contratado para escribir su propia historia, porque había dilapidado sus dinero pagando viajes y honorarios en lugar de explicársela ella misma, era un misterio que pronto tenía que resolver.

Con sus cuadernos completamente abarrotados de pulcra caligrafía, miraba por esa ventana pensando cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Podía simplemente presentarse en casa de la señora White, en casa de Regina y darle todo cuánto había recopilado, mas una pequeña espinita de desconcierto seguía alojada en su pecho.

Con el sol saliendo por el horizonte, suspiró mirando el amanecer, sabiendo de pronto qué debía hacer, cómo proseguir, antes de presentarse ante Regina debía averiguar por qué cambió su apellido, el último pedazo de su historia, qué fue de ella al marcharse de Storybrook con su hija para no regresar.

Sin ganas de esperar un solo segundo más, recogió sus cosas y, tras pagar su cuenta en el hostal se marchó rumbo a Boston, debía averiguar quién era Regina White, tenía que darle un final a esa historia.

Caía ya el atardecer cuando llegó a Boston, los estragos del cansancio hicieron mella en ella por lo que se dirigió a su apartamento, necesitaba dormir con prisa ya que en el estado mental que se encontraba no conseguiría avanzar en su trabajo y era algo que no podía permitir, no estando tan cerca de la meta.

Al entrar en su hogar, dejó sus escasas pertenencias y sus valiosos cuadernos con cuidado en la mesa para, acto seguido, tumbarse en la cama durmiéndose en el acto, sin apenas desvestirse, mientras sus sueños se llenaban de recuerdos que no eran suyos, eran invadidos por los oscuros ojos de Regina quebrándose por el dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, aun consternada pero decidida, usó todas sus dotes de periodista para encontrar toda la información necesaria sobre Regina White, descubriendo así que no fue un cambio de apellido para desaparecer como solía hacer en Europa, sino que Regina se había casado con Leopold White, un importante hombre de negocios ya fallecido, viudo y padre.

La hija de Leopold, Mary Margaret Blanchard, seguía viva y la dirección que aparecía en el registro no estaba muy lejos. Sin pensarlo, Gen cogió su coche y puso rumbo al hogar de la señora Blanchard, si su padre se casó con Regina esta debía conocer el final de la historia que tenía entre manos.

Al llegar a su destino, un barrio a las afueras de Boston cuyas casas eran todas idénticas, tranquilo y apacible, se dirigió al número 108 donde constaba que Mary Margaret Blanchard vivía, llamando al timbre y esperando ser recibida.

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de avanzada edad, cabellos canos y ojos azul oscuro que la miraba de forma inquisitiva.

 **-Buenos días, estoy buscando a la señora Blanchard**

-"Yo soy la señora Blanchard ¿Quién es usted?"

- **Soy Gen Rodriguez, periodista, si usted me concediera unos minutos me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas**

-"¿A mí? Yo no tengo nada interesante que contar señorita Rodriguez"

- **Bueno, estoy investigando la vida de Regina Mills, escribo un libro sobre ella y la última noticia que tuve es que se casó con su padre**

Mary Margaret Blanchard se la quedó mirando unos instantes, antes de hacerse a un lado permitiéndole entrar en la vivienda. Sin decir nada, se dirigió al salón seguida prudentemente por Gen ya que esta aun no sabía si su anfitriona hablaría con ella o por el contrario la echaría de ahí.

Una vez sentada en su sillón, indicó con la mano un asiento frente ella esperando que Gen se acomodara y mirándola intensamente unos instantes antes de romper el silencio.

-"¿Por qué escribe sobre Regina?"

 **-Ella me lo pidió, me ha contratado para que escriba su historia**

-"Entiendo… ¿La escribe desde que escapó de España?"

 **-Sí, más o menos, estuve en Storybrook, ahí descubrí que se había casado con su padre**

-"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no sé qué quiere que le cuente yo señorita Rodriguez"

- **Verá, es delicado pero me cuesta entender que Regina decidiese casarse**

-"Por Emma, claro, debe saber ya toda la historia, Emma fue el amor de su vida"

 **-Pero aun así se casó con su padre**

-"La primera vez que vi a Regina no la recuerdo señorita Rodriguez, yo era muy pequeña, pero mi padre jamás la olvidó ¿Conoce la historia de los trenes? Emma y Regina asaltaban los trenes de la muerte y liberaban a sus prisioneros… Mi padre y yo viajábamos en uno de esos trenes.

No siempre fuimos White, en Europa nuestro apellido fue una sentencia de muerte de la que Regina nos salvó, gracias a ella mi padre y yo viajamos a Boston con un nuevo apellido y durante años me habló de ellas, de Emma y Regina, no conocía sus nombres pero sabía que les debíamos la vida.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, tantos años después, reconoció en un bar de carretera en el que paró para descansar tras un largo viaje de negocios, a la misma mujer que lo sacó de ese tren…"

 **Boston-1963**

Era ella, estaba seguro, los mismos ojos oscuros, las mismas facciones en su rostro, el tiempo había pasado sobre ella moldeándola, convirtiéndola en una mujer hermosa a la par que desolada. Estaba tras la barra de un bar de carretera, aguantando insultos de camioneros borrachos, al verla a Leopold se le detuvo el corazón en el pecho, una idea acudió a su mente, hacía ya una eternidad esa mujer salvó su vida y la de su hija, le tocaba a él salvarla.

Se sentó frente a ella pidiendo un café, era amable y atento, distinto al resto de clientes de ese mugriento lugar, junto a él vio a una muchacha joven, de mirada clara y cabellos caoba, la muchacha sonría a Regina y esta le devolvía el gesto con amor, parecía que era importante para ella.

Cuando dejó frente a él su café, Leopold tomó su mano con suavidad obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos y sonriendo.

- **¿Me recuerdas?**

-"¿Debería hacerlo?"

 **-Supongo que no, fuimos mucho en aquellos trenes, tú nos salvaste… ¿Sabes? Llevo toda una eternidad preguntándome tu nombre pues tu rostro no pude olvidarlo jamás**

-"Me llamo Regina"

 **-Yo soy Leopold White**

-"¿De industrias White?"

 **-El mismo, me fue bien, gracias a ti…**

Regina le regaló una sonrisa triste, el era un pedazo de su pasado, un pedazo de Emma, se alegraba de que su labor en Polonia hubiese repercutido en la gente mas no esperaba que encontrarse con Leopold mejoraría su vida, al menos un poco.

El señor White no tardó en convencer a Regina de que él la cuidaría, tanto a ella como a su hija, así fue como ambas se instalaron en la mansión de los White. Pronto las habladurías se hicieron evidentes, una mujer más joven que el señor White viviendo en su casa, el matrimonio no fue más que una farsa para que el nombre de Regina no se viese manchado con calumnias ya que Leopold jamás la miró como a una esposa.

La cuidó y la protegió, le dio a Judith una educación que esta aprovechó con creces, convirtiéndose en una de las historiadoras más reconocidas a nivel mundial junto a su esposo Peter.

Cuando Leopold murió, dividió su fortuna entre su hija Mary Margaret y Regina, esta última heredó también la casa y decidió no cambiarse el nombre, convirtiéndose en la señora White.

 **Boston-2002**

 **-Entonces señora Blanchard, ellos se casaron por las apariencias**

-"En cierto modo si, también porque mi padre quiso darle su apellido, cuando murió Regina quedó en una buena posición económica, nunca le faltó de nada, así cumplió su promesa de cuidar de ella"

 **-¿A usted le pareció bien ese matrimonio?**

-"Yo crecí escuchando la historia de cómo vivía gracias a Emma y Regina… Con ella en casa contándonos como había luchado contra el nazismo, contándonos sus anécdotas y aventuras con Emma… era como tener una hermana mayos y tanto Judith como yo manteníamos a flote a Regina, ella no se recuperó de la muerte de Emma, jamás lo hizo.

Mi padre nunca la tocó, la comprendía porque el también perdió al amor de su vida, mi madre. Eran amigos, se entendían, hablaban durante horas, les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, eso fue todo, fuimos una familia extraña pero al fin y al cabo una familia"

 **-¿Mantiene el contacto con ella a menudo?**

-"No tanto como me gustaría, la muerte de Judith supuso un gran golpe para ella, ese accidente le quitó a su hija, le quitó lo último que le quedaba de Emma, pero aun así se mantuvo en pie, siempre fue una mujer fuerte, mi padre y ella criaron a la pequeña de Judith y Peter con todo el cariño y el amor del mundo, Ruby viene de vez en cuando a verme, me trae noticias pero Regina, ella no sale de su casa si no es necesario, lo ha perdido todo y la edad no perdona señorita Rodríguez"

Gen guardó silencio, la señora Blanchard divagaba ya que mezclaba en sus palabras la información que quería transmitir, aun así no dijo nada pues ya recompondría ella en su cuaderno todo cuanto le había relatado.

Ya tenía el punto final de esa historia, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, al día siguiente visitaría a Regina con todo cuanto había recopilado y esperaba recibir la respuesta a todos los porqué que se arremolinaban en su mente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, juro que fueron motivos ajenos a mi voluntad, entre familia, estudios, amor… Estuve liada pero no me olvido de vosotros.**

 **Va especialmente dedicado a mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath que subió un video que toda swen debe mirar, está en youtube, quien quiera enlace que me lo pida en el rw y yo se lo mando por privado, VIVA KATH, a mi princesita Gen porque tiene demasiada paciencia conmigo, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a Alex porque apenas hablamos pero mi cariño por ella es inmenso, a mi novia, porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y sin ella ya no concibo mi día a día, porque la quiero más que el pingüino a la pingüina, a Bego porque está realmente ocupada y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16 ¿QUIÉN SOY?**

 **Boston, 2002**

Frente a la muerta de la discreta pero lujosa mansión de la señora White, de Regina, Gen suspiró pausadamente intentando contener sus nervios.

Solo seis meses habían pasado desde que aquella extraña mujer salida de la nada le propuso recorrer el mundo tras los pasos de Regina Espinoza, una muchacha a la que en todo momento consideraba muerta, una muchacha que resulto ser la misma mujer que le había contratado.

Casi por inercia, aun cambiando el peso de su cuerpo entre sus dos piernas y despeinando sus rizados cabellos con un tic nervioso, extrajo del bolsillo la pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro, el inicio de esa historia que en poco tiempo había puesto su mundo del revés, Regina y Emma, su historia de amor, sus desventuras en la Europa devastada por una guerra cruel y sombría, su lucha eterna en busca de una felicidad que la sociedad misma les negaba por el estigma de ser mujeres en un mundo de hombres, Regina con sus cabellos negros y mirada oscura, casi cobraba vida en esa imagen, por un instante vio su mirada brillando, su sonrisa discreta y sus ojos buscando a su Emma, su amada, la mujer que la dejó demasiado deprisa…

La otra cara de la moneda, Myriam, muchacha de origen judío y sirvienta desde que nació, ojos claros y llenos de vida, sonrisa de niña, la muchacha que consiguió arrebatarle el corazón a su joven señora y por la que fue capaz de las más grandes locuras. Un amor que desgarraba, ardía en las entrañas y que pronto quedaría en el olvido… Nada quedaba de aquella época en la que dos jóvenes vivarachas saltaban a los trenes buscando traer luz a tantos condenados por el odio a lo diferente, atrás quedaba la época dorada en la que dos jóvenes enamoradas se perdían por las callejuelas de París vendiendo flores, y más atrás quedaban los recuerdos de dos niñas que escapaban bajo las estrellas a amarse, despreocupadas y libres…

Ahora solo quedaban miles de palabras en cuadernos que recogían palabras de amor, de horror y miseria, de lucha y esperanza, una historia que debía ser contada, un amor que no debía caer en el olvido.

Con cuidado secó una lágrima huidiza que descendía por su mejilla, ocultando entre sus bolsillos la ajada fotografía, el amuleto que la acompañó todo su viaje, el rostro de Regina, la mujer a la que en breves instantes debía enfrentar.

El camino a la puerta de entrada, bordeado de rosales, se le hizo interminable. La gran casa señorial, de tonos apagados y grises, le daba la bienvenida, lúgubre y sombría. Las cortinas echadas y la falta de sonido, el silencio perturbador del ambiente erizó el vello de su nuca y, aunque ya había estado antes en aquel lugar, todo le parecía nuevo y distinto. Cada piedra tenía su historia, su nombre escrito en ella, Regina, llegaba a l final y una parte de ella no deseaba conocerlo. Deseaba mantenerla mitificada en su mente, recordarla como su propia historia la había dibujado, valiente, libre y osada, enamorada hasta el fin de sus días, no anciana y escondida entre los libros de una biblioteca.

Llamó al timbre esperando una pronta respuesta. Minutos más tarde, el sonido de unos pasos vacíos y fríos se escuchó desde el vestíbulo y, en cuanto se abrió esa enorme puerta de roble oscuro, la mirada cansada, azul eléctrico y carente de brillo de Ruby Lucas la recibió.

La joven nieta de Regina, hija de Judith, reconoció en el acto a la periodista con la que había mantenido el contacto durante esos meses, la mujer que su abuela contrató para recopilar su historia, por lo que una sonrisa triste asomó en sus labios incitándola a entrar.

-"Supongo que está aquí porque terminó su investigación señorita Rodríguez"

- **En efecto, señorita Lucas, ahora si es posible me gustaría hablar con su abuela, he traído lo que me pidió pero me falta escribir el final, y para eso necesito hablar con ella.**

Los ojos de la joven Lucas se ensombrecieron mas no pronunció palabra. En completo silencio condujo a Gen por los pasillos de ese enorme caseron mas esta vez no fue la biblioteca su destino.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la que debía ser la puerta de las estancias privadas de la señora White, gen sintió que, de algún modo, estaba invadiendo la intimidad de esas personas, colándose en su día a día, en sus quehaceres, mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho rato cuando Ruby abrió la puerta y entro, seguida de cerca por la joven periodista, curiosa por conocer el ansiado final de esa historia.

La habitación se hallaba en penumbras, iluminada apenas por el hogar que repiqueteaba en la chimenea. No era una estancia muy lujosa en mobiliario mas una enorme cama con dosel, digna de una reina se erigía majestuosa en el dentro, las cortinas recogidas mostraban la silueta de Regina, encogida por el paso del tiempo y con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte en especial.

Su nieta se acercó a ella, acariciando su mano suavemente y, al parecer, despertándola de algún tipo de trance en el que se hallaba sumida. Regina alzó su mirada oscura, envejecida, clavándola en la joven Lucas y sonrió en el acto.

Gen, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sin interferir en la suave comunicación que ambas mantenían, sintió como si un torrente de agua fría recorriese su espalda al escuchar a la señora White dirigirse a su nieta sin reconocerla.

- **Emma ¿Eres tú? ¿Fuiste al mercado?**

-"No abuela, soy Ruby"

 **-Ruby ¿Sabes cuando vuelve Emma? Fue al mercado**

Con los ojos oscuros nuevamente perdidos en ninguna parte y los ojos claros de Ruby empañados en lágrimas, Gen decidió no moverse de su lugar, entendiendo en un instante el complejo entramado de esa extraña aventura.

La joven Lucas se acercó a ella, secando lentamente sus mejillas y la derrota absoluta reflejada en el rostro.

-"Como ve señorita Rodriguez, dudo mucho que ella pueda servirle de ayuda, ha ido empeorando y ahora apenas recuerda, solo retazos de su vida, solo a Emma… El Alzeimer está muy avanzado"

 **-Yo, entiendo, ahora lo entiendo…**

Callaron con miedo a romper el tenso momento, cuando Gen descubrió que Regina tenía sus oscuros ojos clavados en ella, observándola, analizándola.

Al verla así, tan vulnerable y pequeña, se estremeció recordando todo cuanto esa mujer hizo, todo cuanto quedaría en el olvido.

Un impulso se adueñó de sus piernas, obligándola a acercarse, con la pequeña fotografía quemándole las manos y los cuadernos hinchados de historias y recuerdos, los mismos que abandonaban la mente de Regina día a día.

Ella mi miró y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron con un resquicio de esperanza y, sin poder contenerse susurró.

- **¿Quién soy? Usted lo sabe, dígamelo por favor, dígame quién soy**

-"Sí señora White, yo sé quién es usted"

- **¿Me lo dirá?**

-"A eso vine"

Regina, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y sin apartar su mirada de ella, la incitó a comenzar y, intentando retener las lágrimas, una periodista que no sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo le regaló a una pobre anciana el placer de escuchar su historia desde el principio.

Largas horas se dieron, mas parecía no importar, lloraron y rieron reviviendo los recuerdos de esa extraordinaria mujer hasta que, pasada la medianoche, la última palabra de esos escritos fue pronunciada y reinó una vez más el silencio. Roto en unos instantes por la voz, susurrante y rasgada de una mujer dispuesta a marcharse.

- **Ahora sé quién soy, quién fui, a quién amé, a quién perdí… Me toca a mi marcharme**

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la paz se reflejaba en todos sus sentidos, había esperado pacientemente conocer el final de esa historia y lo estaba viviendo.

Poco después de la una de la madrugada, Regina Mills expiró su último aliento con el nombre de Emma Swan en sus labios.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque aunque le rompa el kokoro me sigue queriendo, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielín, a Gen porque a ella le debo esta historia, a Alex porque me acuerdo de ella mucho aunque casi no hablemos, a mi Reina porque la quiero más cada día que pasa, porque siempre está a mi lado incluso cuando mis días son negros y solo quiero desaparecer, a Bego porque hablamos poquito y la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 EPÍLOGO**

 **Storybrook, 2005**

Empezaba a hacer frío, el clima otoñal de Storybrook acompañado de la brisa marina aun después de tantos años calaba sus huesos mas nunca le importó.

Mudarse no fue una decisión difícil ya que tras escribir la historia de Regina supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Andaba por las calles del pequeño pueblo, testigo mudo de tantos recuerdos congelados en el tiempo como en una fotografía, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro puesto que, tras un arduo trabajo, bajo su brazo llevaba la copia impresa de su libro, el mismo que salía esa semana al mercado y que esperaba llegase a todos los corazones del mundo, el libro que narraba la vida de Regina Mills.

Sin apenas darse cuenta y sin que ese hecho turbase su ánimo, su mente voló tres años atrás, cuando presenció el adiós de una mujer cuya vida había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo. Regina, su nombre aun resonaba en su cabeza más veces de las que podía enumerar. En el momento que la vio partir supo que jamás sería la misma.

Recordaba esos días con ternura, celo y nostalgia, recordaba la desolación de Ruby al quedarse sola en el mundo, su dolor eclipsando su raciocinio, recordó como en ese momento decidió que su destino había sido forjado, su camino incierto buscando su lugar en el mundo llegó a su fin, debía quedarse con Ruby y eso hizo, una decisión que tres años más tarde le parecía la mejor que tomó en toda su vida.

Durante meses hizo uso de cada uno de sus contactos, encargándose de darle el último adiós a Regina como esta merecía, procurándole un entierro en Storybrook junto a su amada para que así, junto a Emma, pudiese descansar en paz toda la eternidad.

Tras el entierro, al que todo el pueblo acudió a dar su último adiós a una mujer que, a pesar de no haber conocido personalmente muchos de ellos, era un eco de un pasado idílico en el que la alcaldesa disfrutaba de su amor por esas calles suspendidas en el tiempo.

Alec, desde Polonia, viajó con el corazón destruido pues la mujer que salvó su vida por fin se reunió con su padre y su hermana, con la muerte de Regina sintió que se marchaba una parte de su alma.

La decisión de vivir en Storybrook no fue difícil, el testamento de la señora White dividía sus posesiones de forma equitativa, la casa de Leopold se la entregó a su hija Mary Margaret y a Ruby le dejó la mansión del pequeño pueblo donde Judith creció, donde Emma y ella fueron felices, donde fueron una familia y ahí fue donde decidieron instalarse.

Durante esos años, Gen fue ordenando y recopilando las memorias de Regina, sintiendo que su labor no había sido concluida, ella conocía a esa mujer, conocía su historia mas debía enseñársela al mundo. Con el apoyo de Ruby, ardiente por homenajear a su abuela y ensalzarla. La convivencia y el cariño con el paso del tiempo se fue madurando, tornándose en afecto sincero, en amor.

La joven periodista sonreía, su vida había tomado un sentido completamente distinto al imaginado mas era feliz, tenía un hogar en un pueblo que la maravillaba, una mujer hermosa de la que estaba completamente enamorada y bajo su brazo el fruto de su trabajo y su esfuerzo, su libro, el libro de cómo el amor puede transformar a una persona y convertirla en extraordinaria.

Llegó a su casa, esa mansión que durante años permaneció cerrada y expuesta al olvido, ahora lucía blanca, impoluta y majestuosa, como debió ser en aquella época dorada en la que Regina plantó el manzano que adornaba su jardín.

Mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, recordó que debía ir a recoger las rosas a la floristería, al día siguiente sería domingo y cada semana, junto a Ruby, visitaban el cementerio cambiando las flores que adornaban aquel lugar donde Regina y Emma descansaban, sobrecogidas aun después de tanto tiempo por la magia que se respiraba en el aire, la magia de un amor que no murió, que resistió los embistes de la vida y el tiempo, un amor que, aunque Regina olvidó su nombre, siempre se mantuvo en su corazón.

Entró en su casa, notando de inmediato el calor que su hogar desprendía y sonriendo al escuchar los pasos acelerados de Ruby y su manía de bajar la gran escalinata a zancadas. Antes de poder quitarse la chaqueta, la joven morena de ojos azules se lanzó a su cuello riendo, robándole un tierno beso y perdiéndose en su abrazo.

Tras esa calurosa bienvenida, Ruby la miró expectante, con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa, nerviosa y acelerada pues no le había dejado leer una sola palabra del libro hasta que este estuviese publicado.

- **¿Ya lo tienes?**

-"Sí, ya lo tengo, me lo acaban de dar"

 **-¿Cuándo sale publicado?**

-"Mañana estará en todas las librerías"

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Ruby le arrebató el libro que tenía bajo el brazo, mirando la portada con avidez, acariciándola con ternura. La misma fotografía que durante años Gen guardó como su talismán, la fotografía de Regina antes de partir de España, la que inició toda su historia, enmarcaba toda la portada dejando solo espacio al título y el nombre de la autora.

- **¿Quién soy? Me gusta cómo título**

-"Sabía que te gustaría… Esas fueron sus palabras"

- **Me gusta pensar que ahora es feliz, después de todo lo que vivió**

-"Lo es, ahora está con Emma y esta vez nada ni nadie va a poder separarlas"

 **-¿Me lo lees?**

-"Claro, ahora mismo"

Tras una sonrisa compartida y un nuevo beso, Ruby desapareció veloz en dirección a la salita donde repiqueteaba el fuego mientras Gen colgaba su abrigo, agradeciéndole al destino y a la vida que cruzase su camino con el de Regina.

Cuando entró en la salita, vio a su mujer esperándola, sentada frente al fuego con el libro en las manos y en su rostro una sonrisa de niña, hinchando su corazón de pura felicidad mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y dejaba que esta se acurrucase entre sus brazos, abriendo el libro y comenzando a leer.

 **-"¿Quién soy? Supongo que todo el mundo en algún momento de su vida se ha hecho esta misma pregunta.**

 **Yo pienso que somos aquello que nos compone, que nos hace felices, que nos hace libres y, si hay una palabra que defina quién soy, fui y seré toda mi vida es el amor, yo amé, amo y amaré, por amor siempre he luchado y jamás me he dado por vencida.**

 **Nací y crecí en una familia de bien, criada entre algodones y opulencia mas mi alma era libre, no tenía claro quiñen era yo, si una señorita española o un ave enjaulada entre salones de la nobleza. No supe quien fui hasta que la conocí, hasta que me enamoré, hasta que ella entró en mi vida, su nombre Emma Swan y, puedo asegurar que si alguna vez olvidó, si mi mente se empeña en borrar los recuerdos de toda mi vida, jamás borrará ese nombre de mis labios porque yo, Regina Mills, la amé desde el primer momento en que la vi y jamás dejaré de hacerlo…"**

 **FIN**


End file.
